FV422: Happy Ever After
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Janeway/Stuart family when an old condition of Jessie's threatens her and the baby she's carrying. Tom and B'Elanna meanwhile attempt to celebrate their wedding anniversary but their infant son gets in the way
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Ever After**

**Written //** 8th, 10th, 13th, 21st, 27th & 28th June 2004

------------

**The Enterprise bridge**  
Some of the usual bridge crew were sitting around waiting for something to happen, Tom looking more impatient than everyone else.

"What is suppose to be happening right now?" Foster asked.

Faye shrugged, "beats me."

Tom groaned, "guys, this is another character development episode."

"Why am I not surprised?" Angela muttered.

"Stop complaining, that is more important than fights and stuff," Faye muttered.

"Yeah sure, take the writers side," Angela groaned.

"Wait, how do you know this is a character development episode? Marill hasn't appeared in ages, we never know what's going on," Faye asked.

"I think she was just making me say her lines for her. Well I suppose it's better this way," Tom replied, grinning.

The turbolift doors opened, a new ensign walked in. "New helms person reporting in.."

Everyone glanced around to stay at the newcomer. "Oookay?" Tom muttered.

"What, this is good, I can go back to my bar," Noah grinned. He got up to leave.

"Um yeah, it means I can leave the ship a little quicker," Tom stuttered.

The new ensign rolled her eyes, by the way it was Marill, "you're lucky I left my notepad behind Paris."

"Ok, we all know leaving a notepad behind never works out," Tom sniggered. "How dumb can anyone get?"

Marill sighed, "I have a set plot, it'll follow it and I'm so glad the plot has you in it."

"That can't be good," Tom nervously said.

"So what are we suppose to do while other characters get development? I mean there's an awful lot of it," Faye asked.

"No one's complained so far," Marill said.

"I think we have," Tom pointed out.

"Like I care about your opinion Tom," Marill groaned. She headed towards the helm, "now where's the joystick?"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Yep I'm taking my chances with the plot," Tom stuttered. He rushed out, Noah followed him.

"Good, now I'm in command," Marill said with an evil look on her face. She sat down in Angela's chair, she just glared angrily at her.

"Tom's not in command, I am.." Angela snapped.

"Angela.. next episode is your character development episode," Marill grumbled.

Angela's eyes widened, "what, no."

Marill stared at her, "er it kinda was before now, long before now."

"So why did you tell me?" Angela asked.

"I was going to threaten you with an extra idea I had," Marill muttered in response.

Foster raised his hand, "um writer girl, what's the point of this scene?"

"There isn't one," Marill grinned.

"That's never good," Faye stuttered.

"Well except that I'm now in command of my favourite ship. Now lets go and have some fun," Marill said.

"It's got to be better than Janeway's version of a fun mission," Foster commented.

"Oh by the way, while I'm here I must remind you that my birthday's coming up. Not in your time obviously, but mine. Can you get me presents.. oh wait I don't know what I want, surprise me," Marill rambled on. She smiled evilly, "if it's a bad kind of surprise I'll kill you off in the finale."

"I'm guessing that a Justin Timberlake CD is a definite no," Foster muttered.

"Not really, I could probably throw it at people," Marill said.

**Meanwhile, the Mess Hall**  
Neelix headed over to Craig and Triah's table holding a tray. He handed two slices of cake to them. "There you go, double chocolate fudge cake slices."

"Thanks," Craig muttered.

Neelix smiled, "why do I think you two are people who need their morale officer?"

"Because he is, I'm just hungry," Triah replied. She happily cut into her slice with a fork.

Craig rolled his eyes, "I'm fine, really."

Neelix sat down, "I'm here to help."

"You can't really, he's pretty heartbroken," Triah said. Craig glared at her. "Lena and Zare both dumped him."

"You were seeing both at the same time?" Neelix questioned, bewildered.

"No I wasn't, I was seeing Zare," Craig grumbled.

"She dumped him, so he just proposed to Lena," Triah said with a mouthful of cake.

"Triah, shut up," Craig snapped.

Neelix frowned, "I see, I take it Lena rejected it."

"Well obviously," Triah muttered.

"I have an idea, why don't you just concentrate on being her friend for now. Maybe in the future.." Neelix said.

Craig quickly interrupted him, "sorry Neelix, but I don't want any advice."

Triah cringed, she placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh that's not good."

Craig stared at her, "what is it?"

"What do you think!?" Triah snapped.

"Oh right," Craig stuttered. He tapped his commbadge, "Anderson to Sickbay, medical emergency."

**Sickbay**  
"Labour's just begun, it'll be a while yet," Doctor Jones sighed.

Triah stared at him, "but that's not really fair."

"Don't worry, sometimes labour is over with quickly," Doctor Jones said.

"Not in our experience though," Nikki said.

Doctor Jones frowned, "aren't you suppose to be on the Leda?"

"A new commander ordered me here, something about wanting more people on the Enterprise," Nikki replied.

"A new commander?" Craig muttered.

Nikki shrugged, "she's temporary."

Triah groaned, "I don't care.."

"Do you want me to get some of your stuff? You'll be more comfortable," Craig asked.

"Actually, I really want my blanket. Maybe even my favourite pillow, something better to wear, a duster to get rid of the dust.." Triah replied. Craig and Doctor Jones glanced at each other as she went on.

**Meanwhile, Voyager's Engineering:**  
Tom snuck up behind B'Elanna near the core, "hey gorgeous."

She turned around rolling her eyes, "hi Tom."

"What would you say if I told you I booked a holiday in Cyprus for one week?" Tom asked.

B'Elanna smiled, "I'd say, why wasn't I invited?"

"Hmm there's only one bed, we'd have to share if you came," Tom replied, smiling in cheeky manner.

"Are you sure there's room for me?" B'Elanna asked.

Tom put his arms around her, "I'll make the room."

B'Elanna raised her eyebrow, "what about Johnathan?"

"Don't worry I planned ahead. I can get dad or Bryan to look after him," Tom replied.

"I doubt Bryan can handle it, he's only a child himself," B'Elanna said.

"Ok my dad then," Tom said.

"Good, so it's just you and me then?" B'Elanna said.

Tom grinned, "yes, just you and me."

**Durham, Shield Row village:**  
Jessie folded her arms, "I don't believe this."

James sat down next toFriday."

"You promised us that we'd have a family trip," Jessie muttered.

"Well we did have a trip out with the wedding and all," James said. "Next weekend I'll be free."

Jessie groaned, "it's ok, better get it over with I suppose."

James got back onto his feet, "I promise to make it up to you. How does a whole weekend away sound?"

"Depends where," Jessie replied.

"I'll leave it up to you," James said. He started to head for the door, he stopped to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll be back but later.."

"I know, Saturday's usually start and finish later than normal days," Jessie muttered.

"Like I said, sorry. I'll bring you guys back some pizza, ok," James said, he left the room.

"Ooh pizza," Duncan giggled. He got up to rush after his dad.

Sarah walked into the room, "is he gone?"

"He just did," Jessie sighed.

"Oh," Sarah said.

"What's wrong, not got another lecture prepared or something?" Jessie grumbled.

Sarah just rolled her eyes, "I haven't bothered you about that ever since you moved here. There's no need for the attitude."

"You bother me every time we're alone," Jessie grumbled.

Duncan ran back in, "we're having tuna pizza mum.."

"Just for you or.." Jessie said.

"Well I wanted a large one for me but dad thought I couldn't eat it all, he's getting an extra large for us two. Sasha is having a small crappy margarita, whatever that is," Duncan replied. He headed back the way he came.

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked.

Duncan stopped to look at her, "I told you, two guys from school wanna play something called football."

"Oh god," Jessie groaned. "Make sure you don't play near any windows, or anything breakable."

"Why?" Duncan frowned.

"If you ever see Tanfield comp's gym you'd understand," Jessie muttered. "Your dad left a hole in the wall. It's probably still there."

Duncan smirked, "I like this game already." He rushed out.

"I didn't know James ever played football," Sarah said.

"I think it was that football cricket crossover game," Jessie said. She nodded her head, "yeah it was, he hit the ball too hard."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "I didn't hear about that, I was only told that somebody got a bat in their face."

"Yes and we all know what happened to James after that. Absolutely nothing," Jessie muttered.

Sarah stared at her, "why did you say that?"

Jessie stared at her, "he must of gotten every guy in our class to see the nurse at least once. I got into one fight and I got chucked out.."

"You chucked yourself out Jessie. You got expelled, James didn't," Sarah said.

"He would of eventually. I just don't get why you didn't care about him getting into trouble, all the time," Jessie said.

Sarah groaned, "he's a guy, it's in their nature. Yelling at him or grounding him wouldn't of helped."

"No it's not, a lot of guys I know couldn't even smack a fly hard enough to kill it," Jessie muttered.

"Jess, is there a point to all of this?" Sarah asked.

"You've had plenty of chances to rant and rave to him about us being together, but you haven't even tried. Obviously I'm glad that you haven't, but I don't get why after all this time you still favour him over me," Jessie replied.

Sarah stared blankly, "I am not the kind of foster parent to have favourites, I loved you all equally."

"I don't believe that," Jessie grumbled.

"Oh please. You know about my feelings for men, why on earth would I choose James to be my favourite?" Sarah snapped.

"I dunno, you felt sorry for him maybe?" Jessie said.

"That's probably one of the reasons why he was made an equal with you girls. I definitely did not have favourites, I assure you," Sarah said.

"Then why did you treat Ali and I so bad when we got wrong at school?" Jessie asked.

Sarah shrugged, "because you two were the good ones. I admit Ali had her troublesome moments in primary school, but you and her always were the ones I could trust the most. I guess I was so mad because I expected better from the both of you."

Jessie sighed, "I see.."

"Jessie, I know you very well. You always used to do this when you're upset about something else entirely," Sarah said.

Jessie frowned, "what?"

"I think I've only seen you smile once since you moved here. What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"You've never been pregnant, you wont understand," Jessie muttered.

"No I haven't, but I had friends who've been. Neither one were as unhappy as you are," Sarah said.

"She wasn't this bad when she was last pregnant," Duncan commented near the doorway.

"Thanks Duncan, you haven't broken something already have you?" Jessie muttered.

"No and you're welcome," Duncan grinned. He quickly replicated a can of coke, then left again.

"Something besides the pregnancy is bothering you, what is it?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," Jessie replied as she climbed off the sofa. "I'm going upstairs."

"Jessie you can't keep this from us," Sarah said.

"Can't keep what? I haven't been miserable the whole time I've been here," Jessie grumbled. She headed out of the room.

"But she is moodier than usual," Duncan commented.

Sarah glanced over at him, "what do you want now?"

"A straw for my coke, geez," Duncan groaned. He headed for the kitchen.

**The next morning:**  
Sarah was lying on the sofa, resting a cup on her chest. James came into the room, also holding a cup. "Morning," she said, looking uncomfortable.

"Um morning, are you ok?" James asked.

"Yes it's just, kinda monthly problems, if you catch my drift," Sarah replied.

"Aren't you in your fifties?" James muttered.

Sarah's eyes shifted, "yes. You never used to be so direct and insulting."

"I'm still not, I'm just confused," James said. "Sorry."

Sarah sighed, "it just feels like that, nothing to worry about."

James put his cup on the nearby table, "maybe we should call the doctor."

"No it's nothing," Sarah said.

"I said it was nothing when I had a cold for a week, but you took me anyway. I insist," James said.

Sarah shook her head, "yes you had a cold for a week, it's unheard of these days. Anyway I do see the doctor regularly."

"You do, why?" James questioned.

Sarah sat up slightly, "well I wasn't completely lying to you before, monthly stuff is what's causing this. Did I ever tell you why I adopted children instead of having them myself?"

"Because you hate men," James replied.

"Kinda," Sarah groaned. "I was thirteen when I went on my first and only date. The lad thought it would be amusing to bring his friends on it. One confronted me, and stabbed me. The doctor's all told me having children would cause a lot of damage and internal bleeding, and it would obviously kill me."

"So if you never got pregnant, how come it's bothering you now?" James questioned.

"You should of guessed it by now, but then again you're a man and don't understand pain like this," Sarah muttered.

James raised his eyebrow, "yes well I do understand it. You have those regular pains and stuff, we get girls kicking us whenever it suits them."

"Fine, fair enough but some guys do deserve it," Sarah said. "Anyway the doctors obviously didn't predict the damage it would do. Just going through the rest of my life like a normal girl has caused an awful lot of damage on it's own."

"That's stupid, you'd think the doctors would of known that would happen and stopped it. They said you shouldn't have any kids after all, what was the point?" James muttered.

"Believe me I have told them that for years, but they didn't believe it would be that bad. A few years ago I went to a better doctor, he couldn't believe it either," Sarah said.

"It is weird though, Jess was stabbed there during her second pregnancy, nothing like that happened. The doc just told her that she'd have less chance of having anymore kids for a while," James said.

Sarah looked rather worried, "she probably had the same problem as me. Obviously she or the doctor just told you that. I bet that doc knew what he was doing, unlike mine."

"Well he's suppose to, medical hologram after all," James said.

"Cool," Sarah said. She lay back on the sofa, "oh by the way, that reminds me, I have been meaning to talk to you about Jessie."

James groaned, "for god's sake, you really should get used to us being together, it's driving us both crazy."

"No no," Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm just worried about her."

James frowned, "why, what's wrong with her?"

"You haven't noticed? I suppose that's part of the problem," Sarah replied.

James sat down on the nearest chair to the sofa, "notice what?"

"She's really unhappy James, I don't know why and she wont tell me," Sarah replied.

"What makes you think that, she always seems fine to me. Except when she snaps at me for leaving at weekends," James said.

"Hmm I don't blame her," Sarah raised her eyebrow. "She probably does seem fine when you see her because you barely do. I'm guessing you not being around is the reason."

"That Manchester problem has been keeping me away from home a lot longer than before," James muttered. "Don't tell her but I have got a week off this week, as long as I work it off later. I don't get why she'd be unhappy though, I would of noticed if she was."

"And how would you? You work for eleven hours, hang around for an hour or so and then go off to Manchester," Sarah questioned. "The only time I see her just looking ok is when you're here, which isn't much time."

"Oh, I wish you told me a few days earlier. It's our anniversary tomorrow and I don't want her mad at me," James said.

Sarah looked uncomfortable, "you booked the whole week off for her, maybe that'll help a little bit. Just talk to her today and sort it out."

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Ever After**

**Written //** 8th, 10th, 13th, 21st, 27th & 28th June 2004

------------

**Cyprus**  
Tom and B'Elanna were sitting at a bar with cocktails in their hands.

"This resort is very nice," B'Elanna said.

Tom grinned, "it is the best one on the island."

"Too bad this was all last minute," B'Elanna muttered.

Johnathan rushed up to them holding a colourful drink, "can I go and play in the pool mum?"

"No it's way too late, wait until morning," B'Elanna replied.

Johnathan pouted, "is that cos of that guy."

"What guy?" B'Elanna questioned.

"The guy outside, he looked like he was peeing in it," Johnathan replied.

"That's great," Tom muttered.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "Tom, he just wanted to go in the pool, he's making it up."

Johnathan groaned, "fine, don't listen to me." He walked away.

B'Elanna sighed, "what are we going to do about him? We can't have an anniversary holiday with our son hanging around all the time."

"I don't know. There might be a kids club or something, but he is very young for that," Tom replied.

"We'll try tomorrow anyway," B'Elanna said.

A few girls ran into the room looking disgusted, Johnathan followed them. "It's true you know."

"Why would anyone do that," one girl moaned.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "you can talk to the kids club leader now."

"Me, why?" Tom stuttered.

"Because he's gotten that rumour loving thing from you, not me," B'Elanna replied.

**Shield Row:**  
"I don't get it," Duncan moaned.

Jessie groaned as she pointed a pen at a part of the notebook, "you're suppose to carry the one."

Duncan glanced at it, "oh right."

James walked in through the main living room door, "ok who wants McDonalds?"

"Me me," Duncan giggled as he rushed over to him. James handed him one of the bags he had.

"Where's Sasha?" he asked, handing another bag to Jessie.

"Upstairs," Jessie replied.

They both heard a loud knock on the front door. Duncan rushed towards the main door, and left the room.

"Just his friends from school, probably," Jessie said.

James nodded, "don't go anywhere, I'll be back." He left the room.

"Uh, ookay," Jessie muttered as she looked down at herself. "No chance of that happening right now." She heard a small bang coming from outside.

Duncan ran back into the room, "mum!" Two other boys that looked the same age as Duncan does, followed him. "I uh.. Darren broke a window already."

"I did not, it was you," one boy grumbled.

Jessie groaned, "which window?"

"The one in the door," Duncan replied.

"It was Duncan, Mrs Stuart," the boy called Darren blurted out.

Duncan slapped him, "Darren, it was you!"

"But you hit it towards the door," Darren moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah but you threw it towards me even though I told you not to," Duncan grumbled.

James came back into the room, "uh what's going on?"

"Duncan and Darren broke the glass part of the door," Jessie replied. Duncan and Darren glared at each other.

The other boy laughed, "ha ha, you're going to get wrong and I'm not."

Duncan moved his glare over to the other boy, "you're asking for it Johnny."

"Asking for what?" the boy muttered. Duncan continued to glare at him, Johnny then ran out of the house. Duncan and Darren quickly followed him.

"I'll call someone to fix it," James muttered.

Jessie just sighed, "maybe we should just introduce Duncan to a game that doesn't involve footballs."

"Oh, that's what he was doing," James said.

"Yeah, people like you and Duncan should play football and other games in the middle of nowhere," Jessie said.

"And far away from annoying bully wannabes," James said. "You not hungry or something?"

Jessie looked at the bag she had, "yeah just forgot. Where did you go anyway?"

"I had to take care of something," James replied.

"Fine," Jessie groaned.

James sat down next to her, "Jess, is there something bothering you?"

"Ugh, not you too," Jessie groaned. "Did Sarah tell you to talk to me?"

"That's not really important," James replied.

"Look I'm fine ok, why does everyone assume something is wrong with me?" Jessie grumbled.

"Because I think there is," James replied.

"I'm going to go for a lie down," Jessie grumbled, climbing off the sofa.

"Jess come on, what's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing, I just need a lie down," Jessie moaned in response.

"That's not what I meant," James muttered.

"That's nice," Jessie said as she left the room.

**Meanwhile, the Enterprise:**  
"So what are we doing?" Foster asked.

"I told you, we're going to have some fun," Marill replied.

The ship shook a little, the red alert lights and siren came on. "Great now the Cardassians are attacking us," Faye grumbled.

"Oh um.. shields up then," Marill ordered.

Faye groaned, "they are up."

"Wow that's a first," Marill commented.

"What do we do, you're a writer after all," Angela muttered.

"Hmm, well we could just go to warp. I have something else in mind," Marill replied.

"Goodie," everyone else muttered sarcastically.

**Sickbay:**  
"How long now?" Craig asked.

Doctor Jones glanced at him, "it'll be another couple of hours yet."

Craig glanced over at Triah's biobed, "why does it take so long?"

"It varies from person to person Mr Anderson," Doctor Jones replied.

Craig groaned, he walked back to the biobed. "Triah sweety, do you want me to contact.. you know at least one of the dads?"

"No why?" Triah snapped.

"Because one may be a dad, they should be here," Craig replied.

"Uh, this child wont really have a dad," Triah muttered.

"Ok but maybe you should.." Craig said, but Triah interrupted him by groaning in pain.

"Craig please, just shut up about the bloody dads," she snapped.

Doctor Jones rushed over to her with a tricorder. He did a quick scan, "hmm maybe I was wrong."

"Really, when will it end?" Craig asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Doctor Jones replied quietly, he rushed away.

Triah's eyes widened, "for god's sake, can't you speed it up?"

"It's not recommended," Doctor Jones replied.

"Ugh," Triah groaned.

**The next day, Cyprus:**  
Tom and B'Elanna were sitting near the pool, on the same sunbed.

"I thought you didn't like too much heat anyway," B'Elanna said.

Tom shrugged, "no but I know you do."

B'Elanna smiled, she leaned into kiss him.

Johnathan walked up to them, "mum."

"What?" B'Elanna groaned, turning her head.

"Can I have an ice cream?" Johnathan asked.

"Fine," B'Elanna grumbled as she got up.

**Shield Row:**  
Kathryn and James came into the living room. "It was very nice there. Lovely weather, lovely hotel, lovely pool.."

"And?" James raised his eyebrow.

"And the hotel had a nice coffee shop," Kathryn muttered. "Am I that predictable?"

James shrugged as he sat down, "just a little bit."

"Not that I'm not ok with it, but why did you want me here?" Kathryn asked.

"I need someone to babysit Duncan and Sasha all day today," James replied.

"Oh," Kathryn said. "Doesn't Duncan go to school today?"

"Yes, I'll take him, you just need to pick him up from there at twenty to four," James replied.

Kathryn frowned, "from where?"

"You may as well come with me when I take him," James replied.

Duncan ran into the room, "ugh dad, I don't feel very well."

"Uh huh, you felt well enough to run in here," James muttered.

Duncan's eyes shifted nervously, "um I got ill just now, as soon as I stopped running I got sick."

"Right," James rolled his eyes. "Well what's wrong with you?"

"Um.. I'm tired and weak, yes," Duncan replied. "Ok fine I'm not ill."

"Good, you've got time for a small breakfast. What do you want?" James asked.

Duncan grinned, "chips and bacon, oh and beans."

"That's not quick," James muttered.

"And that's not a breakfast meal," Kathryn added on.

"Says the woman who eats caffeinated bacon and eggs for breakfast," James commented.

Duncan pulled a face, "eew that's gross."

Kathryn tried to ignore them, "what about a bacon buttie, they're nice and quick."

"Oh ok," Duncan said. James shook his head as he left the room.

"You really like chips for breakfast?" Kathryn questioned.

"Yeah, do you really put coffee in every bit of crap you eat?" Duncan asked.

Kathryn frowned, "coffee is a morning thing though Duncan."

"Whatever coffee woman," Duncan muttered.

James came back into the room holding a small plate, he handed it Duncan. "So do you want to babysit them?"

"Sure why not, Duncan, Sasha and I haven't spent much time together, have we Duncan?" Kathryn said as she knelt down in front of Duncan.

He looked nervous, "huh? I didn't mean to break that window, it was Darren and it was an accident."

Kathryn stared at James, he just shrugged it off. "Remember, he has a mind of his own and you only made up with me."

"Yes I suppose," Kathryn sighed. "That wont matter after today, once we get you back from school we can go out and have some fun."

"Oh, day with grandma is today? Lets get it over with," Duncan grumbled, he walked out while eating his buttie.

"Sasha was up before him, she's packing a 'few' things," James said.

"Why did you say few like that?" Kathryn asked.

"She inherited overpacking skills from her mum, problem is so has Duncan," James replied.

Kathryn sighed, "oh dear."

**Meanwhile in New Manchester:**  
Kevin strolled into Lena and Sandi's flat without knocking, "morning girls."

"Morning Kevin," Lena and Sandi muttered.

"Where's your cute sister Lena?" Kevin asked.

Lena rolled her eyes, "asleep, it's only nine in the morning."

"We're up early and we are usually up all night slaying, what's her excuse?" Kevin questioned.

"She's not a Slayer, that's her excuse," Lena muttered in response.

Daniel appeared on the doorway but unlike Kevin he decided to knock on the door itself.

"Come in," Sandi called.

Daniel walked in, "hey everyone, I have some bad news."

Lena glanced at him, "let me guess, mum's back from her honeymoon and she's keeping an eye on us?"

"No, but she is suppose to be back today," Daniel replied.

"True," Lena said.

"What is it?" Sandi asked as she headed for the replicator.

Daniel sighed, "I had another vision thing."

"Where is the game going this time?" Lena groaned.

"No it's not a game," Daniel replied. "Old Manchester has some new guests."

"Oh, who?" Kevin asked.

"Some vampires who can go out in the daylight.." Daniel replied.

Sandi stared at him with wide eyes, "what?"

"You didn't let me finish," Daniel grumbled. "I saw one of them with a normal vampire guy, he seemed familiar, that guy had a hold of Duncan."

"What else did you see?" Lena asked nervously.

Daniel shrugged, "a large group of them were in a tattered hall, it seemed like a school hall actually. The daylight loving vamps were carrying something while heading for a shuttle, that's all I saw."

"Holding something, what did it look like?" Sandi asked.

"It was blurred at that point, I can't tell," Daniel replied.

"Sounds like the telepathic vampire goons decide to pay a visit to Earth, that's just great," Lena muttered.

"Yeah but it doesn't make any sense. They wouldn't be here unless they had to kill Slayers, but it's too late to kill us and it's too early to kill off the next generation," Sandi said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Those guys are responsible for killing any new Slayers if the Masters can't do it. They're dead so they'll have to do it all," Lena replied.

"And they don't usually strike until one of the potentials is Chosen, we've got several years until that happens," Sandi said.

"When Duncan's ten, right?" Kevin questioned. The girls nodded their heads. "Right got it, how long's that? It's hard to know with that kid."

Lena rolled her eyes, "all the potentials are born on the same day, he'll be Chosen on his tenth birthday, not when he just looks it."

"That's if he's Chosen," Sandi pointed out.

Lena groaned, "I know, it's unlikely considering this generations were humans. I doubt humans will be chosen again for a few centuries."

"Well we could do with an extra hand," Kevin muttered.

"I doubt it works that way," Sandi muttered.

"I thought it did. In that other reality where Jessie remained dead, Sasha and Duncan were the Chosens.. they were only Chosen to protect Voyager once James was gone and we had constant demon attacks," Lena said.

"Make up your mind there Lena," Kevin said.

"I have.. god," Lena groaned.

"Dan, do we have any idea when this will happen?" Sandi asked.

"Not exactly.. Duncan is the same age as he is now in the vision. It could be today, or it could be in a few months," Daniel replied.

"Great, what do we do?" Lena asked.

"All we can do is warn James and Jessie, I guess," Daniel replied.

"I'll take care of that," Lena said.

"Don't rush, everything in my vision happened near sunset, at the earliest," Daniel said.

"Ok but did you see Duncan getting kidnapped?" Lena asked.

"Uh no," Daniel replied.

"Then I had better rush then," Lena said. "I hope I remember the right co-ordinates of their place."

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Ever After**

**Written //** 8th, 10th, 13th, 21st, 27th & 28th June 2004

------------

**Shield Row:**  
Kathryn and James walked back into the house, James was carrying Sasha. "So you went to that school, it was pretty old," Kathryn was saying.

"It's not really a bad place you know," James said.

Sasha started pouting, "daddy, we walked straight passed that ice cream shuttle, can we go back?"

"I tell you what, I'll replicate some ice cream on the way to our place," Kathryn said.

"Where is your place? The fleet is away right now," James asked.

"That hotel in Durham," Kathryn replied.

"You must really like that hotel," James said.

Kathryn smiled innocently, "it's nearby a Costa Coffee."

Sasha looked rather scared, "uhoh."

"It's ok honey, if she gets hyper just throw icecream at her, you know like Duncan showed you once," James said.

Sasha giggled, "ok."

Kathryn frowned, "hey.. it better not be coffee icecream you're talking about."

Sasha giggled again as she looked up at James, he tried not to laugh, "damn.. she ruined the surprise."

"Ok fine, I'll try to avoid going to Costa Coffee as much while I'm babysitting, just don't throw my coffee icecream," Kathryn said.

James smiled, "good.. now you'd better get going." He picked up a few bags with his only available arm. Kathryn quickly took them off him.

"You just carry her," she said as she headed out of the house.

"Now you do remember the other thing, don't you?" James whispered to Sasha.

Sasha nodded her head, "yeh, after her second cup, empty the jar contents in the bin."

"Good girl," James said.

**Meanwhile in Cyprus:**  
"So, what do you say we go to the Italian restaurant tonight?" Tom questioned.

B'Elanna smiled, "Italian, sounds nice. It's just an excuse for pizza, isn't it?"

"Mmm pizza, you read my mind," Tom said.

"So food's the only thing on your mind after all," B'Elanna said.

"Now what gave you that idea?" Tom said. He leaned in to kiss her.

Johnathan walked up to them, "mum.. some kid just splashed me, I hit him and now he's threatening to sick his dad on me. Can you beat him up?"

"Damn it," Tom groaned.

"The kid or the dad?" B'Elanna questioned, ignoring Tom.

"Either, I don't care," Johnathan replied. He headed back over to the pool.

"This is a nightmare," B'Elanna groaned as she climbed off the sunbed.

**Shield Row:**  
James walked into the living room, Jessie was nearby busy staring out of the window. "Morning," he said.

She glanced at him briefly, "hmm."

"Do you want some breakfast made?" James asked.

"Not hungry," Jessie replied.

"Jess," James said. "What's wrong?"

Jessie groaned, "nothing is wrong, stop asking."

"Something is bothering you though, why wont you tell me?" James questioned.

"If you are so sure that I'm bothered about something, why don't you just use your telepathy on me," Jessie muttered.

"Well I shouldn't have to use it," James said.

Jessie turned slightly to look at him, "why are you still here anyway?"

"I got a day off," James replied.

Jessie frowned, "why?"

"Actually I got the whole week off, mum's babysitting just today though," James replied. Jessie stared blankly at him. "You do know what day it is, don't you?"

"Stupid question," Jessie muttered, turning back to the window.

"I don't get it then, I got a day off for our anniversary and you're asking why," James said.

"I was just surprised, I didn't think you'd even bother," Jessie said.

"What does that mean exactly?" James questioned.

"Well you always like to leave at every opportunity you get," Jessie grumbled. She turned around to face him.

"Sarah was right, that is what's bothering you," James muttered.

"That's not it. You had no idea, and you thought everything was ok," Jessie said.

"I didn't think that," James said.

"Oh you have noticed. That doesn't stop you nicking off whenever you want. You can't blame me for thinking you don't care," Jessie muttered.

"You're wrong, I do care, I just have no choice," James said.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "sure, you were complaining that your twelve hour work days were taking time away from us. Now I think you were really just thinking about your Slayer duties."

"I never thought about it, something came up.." James said.

"Oh so what!" Jessie snapped. "We have three Chosen Slayers down in Manchester already, that's more than you can get in one generation!"

"So what do you suggest I do, huh? You didn't see how many vampires are in that city, and Kevin isn't exactly a good Slayer, I can't just leave Sandi and Lena to take care of it themselves," James grumbled.

"I think they can handle it fine without you. This is just an excuse to, you know get some kicks or something. You have to get it from somewhere," Jessie said.

"That's not what this is," James muttered.

"Well why is it so important that you have to leave your family all the time, you were never the type to put us last," Jessie questioned.

"It's important because lives are at stake here," James replied.

"That resistance you mentioned is long dead now, there's nobody in that damn city and it's surrounded by a shield so nothing can get in or out. Stop making excuses," Jessie snapped.

"I'm not. I don't want to be away from you and the kids all the time, but I have no choice. You know more than anyone that I'd have to have a very good reason to do that, or you should know that," James said.

Jessie groaned as she sat down on the sofa, "I do know that, that's why I don't get this." She cringed as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Sandi and Lena can handle.. handle it."

James stepped closer to her with concern in his eyes, "are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just the usual," Jessie replied. She looked up at him looking a tiny bit nervous, "um, where were we up to, oh yeah fighting weren't we?"

"The usual? What are you talking about?" James asked.

"It's nothing, really," Jessie sighed. "It happens all the time, more so since I'm pregnant."

"Is this because of that idiot who stabbed you when you were pregnant with Duncan?" James muttered.

"Um, yeah.. the Doctor did warn me when I found out about Sasha," Jessie said, cringing again.

"I thought he just told you that it would be mostly impossible for you to get pregnant," James said.

"Yeah he did. I didn't really want to worry you," Jessie said. Once again she cringed.

"You're doing a good job of that now," James said.

"It'll stop in a minute, we'll get back to the argument afterwards," Jessie said as she tried to get back up. She quickly sat back down. "That's different."

James took a step closer to her, "what?"

Jessie gasped, "oh god, what was that?" Her other hand grabbed a hold of the side of the sofa. James knelt down, he put both of his hands on hers. "It usually doesn't hurt this much." He took a hold of the hand that was attached to the sofa before, his other hand moved to her back.

"You'd better lie down," he stuttered.

"Good idea," Jessie muttered, she turned slightly so she could lie down.

James let go of her hand and stood up, "I'll get a doctor or something.." He rushed over to where a computer was sitting, he quickly keyed a few things in.

Jessie tried to sit back up, "no it's ok, it'll go away.." She cringed and quickly lay back down, "ok maybe not."

A young woman appeared on the monitor screen of the computer, "this is Dryburn hospital."

"You have to send somebody here, quickly.." James stuttered.

"Ok, checking the signal.. 12 Idene Road, Shield Row, right?" the woman said.

"Yeah that's it, tell them to be quick," James replied.

"Don't worry, they're always quick," the woman said. "In the mean time, what's the emergency, there might be something we can do right now.."

James glanced back at Jessie, "it's my wife, she's having sharp pains, at least I think they are.. she's pregnant, that's where the pain is."

"I see, try to keep calm," the woman said. "If it's pregnancy related I doubt there's much you can do right now, except keep her comfortable until help arrives."

"Is there no ship in orbit that can transport us to a hospital or something?" James asked.

"Hospital? Oh no I'm not going to one of those.." Jessie muttered.

"I'm sorry, it appears that all the ships are on assignments. Help will arrive in a few minutes," the woman said.

"Right, thanks," James muttered, he pressed a button on the computer, the woman disappeared off the screen. He headed back over to Jessie.

"I don't want to go to a hospital," Jessie groaned.

James knelt down nearby her, he took a hold of the hand that was on her stomach. "I'm hoping we wont need to."

"What if we do, can't we go somewhere else but Dryburn?" Jessie stuttered.

"Dryburn's the closest Jess, that's better, you know that," James said.

"Would it have killed them to have put a hospital in Stanley," Jessie muttered. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "It's getting worse."

James used his other hand to stroke the side of her face, "it's ok, they'll be here soon." The hand he was holding tightened it's grip. "Jess stay strong for me ok."

"When it comes to pain I'm not strong," Jessie muttered, still with her eyes closed.

They both heard a loud banging outside. "That's them, I'll be back," James said as he climbed back onto his feet. He rushed out of the room. A few seconds later he came back in, two guys followed him, one holding a med kit.

They both knelt down in front of her, one of them pulled out a tricorder. The other one opened up the med kit, he fiddled with a hypospray. "How long has she been like this?" he asked.

"About five, I dunno ten minutes," James replied.

"It's nothing right, you can treat it here?" Jessie stuttered.

The man with the tricorder used it to scan her, he shook his head, "no we can't. Tim, get the stretcher." The other man handed him the hypospray, he got up and rushed back out. The remaining medic pushed the hypospray into her neck. "That'll help with the pain but we can't risk giving her a high enough dosage to get rid of it all."

"I can't.. I don't want to go to the hospital," Jessie muttered.

James knelt back down next to her, "it's either that or put up with the pain. We don't know what this is, we can't risk staying here."

The medic glanced at him, "she's got an infection, that pain she keeps having is the baby moving against it."

"Oh not again," Jessie groaned.

James' eyes widened, "again?"

"I got an infection while with Sasha, luckily it was in the early stages and the Doctor.." Jessie muttered, she bit her lip again. "He treated it, it wasn't this bad.."

"You really should of told me," James said.

The medic called Tim came back in carrying a basic stretcher, he put it down. "We'll have to hurry," the first medic said.

Tim nodded as he moved over to where James was kneeling, "sir, we need to get her on the stretcher."

"It's ok, I can carry her," James muttered, glaring at him.

The first medic put his arms underneath Jessie's legs, "ok then. On the count of three."

James put one arm underneath her back, and one around her shoulders. "Fine, three." They both lifted her up easily and put her onto the stretcher.

The two medics grabbed both ends of it and walked out of the room with it, James followed them. They all got outside, and went inside a small shuttle. They carefully placed the stretcher onto a biobed. Tim headed for the front, he sat down in the pilots seat.

"Ok it'll take a few minutes to get to Dryburn," Tim said.

"All right sweetheart, how's the pain?" the other medic asked carefully.

"It's still there, and don't call me that," Jessie groaned in response.

"I gave her a safe dosage, it should last until we get to the hospital," the medic said. He looked back up at James. "I know it seems inappropriate but I need to get some details so the hospital can add it to her record."

"Ok, what kind of details?" James questioned.

"Well firstly full name so the hospital can get access to her record," the medic replied.

"Full name? I don't know if the record from our ship is the one the hospital's got, or an old one.." James said.

"I wouldn't worry about, they're very thorough so they'll have the recent records," the medic said. He glanced back down at Jessie. "Ok what's your full name?"

"Jessie Stuart," she replied.

"It's Jessica," James muttered.

Jessie frowned, "yeah whatever."

The medic got a PADD and fiddled with it, "I take it you prefer Jessie then, at least now you wont bite my head off." He smiled, "now then, this is just so I know cos I don't have access to her records now, but this is her second pregnancy right?"

"Actually fourth," James said uneasily.

"Oh, we're telling everyone about the first one then," Jessie muttered.

The medic raised his eyebrow, "ok, she mentioned she had an infection with the child Sasha, was that the last or.."

"That was the third yeah," James replied.

"Can you think of anything else that may be related to this?" the medic asked. "For example did the other two pregnancies go ok, or has there been anything else wrong with the current?"

"Oh boy, we'll be here a long time," Jessie groaned.

"Well the first one can't be related, recently I've found out it was during the second one that this happened," James said.

"Can you be specific?" the medic questioned.

"Some guy, he stabbed her there, our son had to have a surrogate mother to survive," James replied.

"Our doctor said that I'd have less chance of having kids because of that, but I got pregnant again really easily," Jessie said quickly. "Well kinda easily. He found the infection during a check up so he treated it, he did warn me I may get pains every now and then."

"And he didn't mention that the infection could come back?" the medic questioned.

"No, it shouldn't have," Jessie replied. She closed her eyes, "I don't get it."

James looked uncomfortable, "I think I do though. You died during the third pregnancy, stabbed again.."

"Yeah but it was too high up, it couldn't of affected me like that," Jessie muttered.

"Um, she died?" the medic questioned.

"Yeah well the baby was put into somebody else, and then in stasis until she was revived, and then they put her back in her," James replied.

The medic stared with wide eyes, "I don't get it, who on earth was your doctor? Why was she put into stasis, she could of stayed with the surrogate right?"

"I was dead a while ok," Jessie grumbled.

"It's hard to explain ok. She died because of some ritual, the one who performed it became the surrogate. She was evil so we had to take the baby away from her. The stasis units were damaged once during an attack, we couldn't risk keeping her there," James said.

"Ok, her record's going to be a very interesting read," the medic muttered. "How long was she dead?"

"Two months, I think.. I didn't want to keep track," James replied.

"And when was the child put back in her?" the medic asked.

"A month or so after she was brought back," James replied.

"Well, I see the problem then," the medic sighed. "I don't get how she survived after being dead for two months, actually I don't get a lot of it, but I do get why this is happening again."

"Well?" Jessie groaned.

"Well her body was dead during a certain part of the pregnancy, it was obviously in the same state when she was brought back and when the baby was put back in. The baby was three months ahead of her," the medic said.

"We're here," Tim said.

"I'm hoping that the baby was still young when she was put in her," the medic said.

"Um, seven months," James muttered.

"Oh god," the medic groaned. The shuttle shook a little as it landed.

Tim made his way over to them as the shuttle doors opened. "Well lets get her in."

"Please," the medic sighed. They both picked the stretcher back up and headed out of the shuttle.

**The Enterprise Bridge:**  
"I knew I should of stayed on the Leda," Naomi grumbled from the helm. The ship shook violently.

"Oh come on, you were all complaining about the series being all character developy," Marill muttered.

"I didn't complain," Angela sighed.

Marill groaned as she climbed out of the captain's chair, "we needed to finish off the Cardassian part of the storyline anyway. Hail them."

Evil C did as he was told, "they're not listening."

"Okeydokey then," Marill said, she turned to Faye. "Voyager always managed to knock out weapons easily, do that."

"I never got that, their shields were up everytime," Faye muttered to herself as she keyed in the commands.

"Well?" Marill questioned. The ship shaking again answered her question.

Faye shook her head, "nope, their shields went down a bit."

"It's the Enterprise E Marill, it only starts to win when it's shields are down and it's been getting pummelled without them for ages," Angela said.

Marill frowned, "oh yeah I forgot about that."

"Now we're being hailed," Evil C said.

Marill sighed, "on screen then."

Gul Satai appeared on the viewscreen looking rather annoyed. "What's the meaning of this Enterprise, we weren't planning an attack until next week."

"Next week, don't be stupid," Marill laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Faye asked.

"After this episode I have no time for these idiots, plus we really don't need them," Marill replied.

"Wait a minute, what happened to the Enterprise command people?" Gul Satai demanded.

Angela put her hand up, "oh I'm here but I have to be good."

Marill tried her best to smile sweetly, "I'm in command until I get bored. Now because I'm sick of having to look up your name everytime I add you, and you're boring bad guys, I'm going to destroy you."

"Uh Marill, peace treaty," Angela said.

"Uh Angela, don't care, I'm the writer," Marill said, imitating Angela. She shrugged, "besides, it's the least of you're worries."

"What does that mean?" Naomi uneasily asked.

Gul Satai rolled her eyes, "speaking of boring." The viewscreen changed to show the ship.

"All righty, who votes we do some ramming?" Marill questioned.

"No," everyone groaned.

"Good cos I don't want to get hurt," Marill said. Everyone rolled their eyes. "What, I can't cos I need to write stupid."

"Right, like that's never happened before," Angela muttered.

Marill ignored her, "I know, we'll just keep battling. The Enterprise always wins right?" Everyone looked rather uneasy.

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Ever After**

**Written //** 8th, 10th, 13th, 21st, 27th & 28th June 2004

------------

**Sickbay**  
"Why must something happen when someone's in labour?" Craig grumbled as the ship shook again.

Doctor Jones sighed, "it wouldn't be half as interesting then I guess."

Harry walked into the room, "it's ok, I'm here now."

"Did you call him?" Craig asked, glancing at Jones.

"No and obviously you didn't either," he replied.

Harry walked over to them, "I overheard it from Neelix, of course because of that stupid writer I had to get a shuttle here from the Leda."

Lee walked into the room, "hey everyone."

Craig groaned, "oh god, she's going to kill me."

"I thought I'd better be here cos as soon as that kids born I'll know it's not mine," Lee said.

Harry nodded, "that's kinda the same reason."

Craig rolled his eyes, "right so if he's not black or Chinese you'll think you're not the dad. You're idiots."

"Um, we are?" Lee stuttered.

"Well Triah's white so the baby may be white still even if you were the dad, and well I've always thought Chinese and Japanese people look the same," Craig muttered.

Harry looked annoyed, "are you being racist?"

"No," Craig groaned.

Doctor Jones walked over to Triah who was staring angrily at the newcomers, "keep those freaks away from me."

"Try to stay calm," Doctor Jones said.

"Calm? How long have I got left?" Triah snapped.

"A few hours," Doctor Jones sighed.

"God at this rate Jessie'll have her kid before me," Triah groaned.

"What in a few hours, that's one fast growing kid," Lee said.

Harry shrugged, "well at least it and Duncan will have something in common."

Craig stared at them, "I really hope you two are not the dad."

"Well I'm glad you haven't got a kid yourself," Harry said.

"I probably will some day, and I'd be a better dad than you any day," Craig grumbled.

Harry laughed, "right! Will you teach your son how to humiliate himself in the worst possible way, by proposing to a girl who doesn't like him, after being dumped by another girl?"

Craig stepped really close to him staring angrily, "oh yeah, well at least I had a girlfriend."

Doctor Jones shook his head as he opened up a tricorder, "will you stop arguing, this is hardly the time."

Triah grabbed the tricorder off Jones and threw it at the pair, it hit Harry in the arm. "You two either shut up or get out!" She looked down at the tricorder on the floor, "for god's sake, look what you reduced me too, littering. Someone pick it up for me."

Doctor Jones knelt down to pick it up, "no problem." He walked back over so he could scan her.

**Dryburn Hospital:**  
An elderly doctor rushed down a corridor holding a PADD, he turned into one of the rooms. Jessie was now lying unconscious on a biobed, James was nearby, while two nurses were nearby a equipment tray.

"I got here as fast as I could," the doctor said. He handed the PADD to one of the nurses. "The last report said she was conscious.."

"We had to sedate her, the painkillers had worn off quickly," nurse 1 said.

"Are we going to talk, or are we going to do something?" James asked, looking rather annoyed.

The doctor sighed as he walked closer to him, "it's not that simple. That infection is a lot worse than the last one.."

The door opened, a female doctor came in. "Dr Greene, you said you needed assistance."

The first doctor sighed, "yes I do, come in." The female doctor stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Mr Stuart, this is Dr Harrison, I asked her here because she's one of the best in this field."

"If you say so, can I see the file?" Harrison said. Greene handed the PADD over to her.

"The treatment will be much more difficult than the last one as the babies are more mature than your last daughter. She was a week or.." Greene said.

"Wait, did you say babies?" James stuttered, with eyes widened.

"Er yes I did, you didn't know it was twins?" Greene replied.

"Er.. no way I didn't," James stuttered.

"No wonder," Harrison muttered. "The physician for this pregnancy was one of those experimental EMH's, he probably didn't even tell her or notice. She's been on Earth for a while and she hasn't gone for a check up since. Also the EMH was destroyed before the ship even got back to Earth."

"Typical, that last EMH would of prevented this I'd imagine," Greene muttered. He sighed, "right, even if it was just one we'd still have a problem as it's seven months old. With two of them there, there's no chance we can treat the infection without harming them."

Harrison sighed, "We can transport them both out, at seven months they probably can survive as long as we keep them under life support. We can treat her no problem then, but I wouldn't delay much longer if we were to do that."

"Why not, the later the better for the children right?" Greene said.

"Yes but there's already internal bleeding, we can't risk waiting," Harrison said. "Of course we could wait as long as possible, but doing that we risk killing her."

"But if we get them out later they have a higher chance of surviving," Greene said.

"She'd only live an extra week though," Harrison muttered.

"That could make a difference though.." Greene said.

"Excuse me," James muttered. The two doctors glanced over at him. "You said she was best in the field, why are you arguing with her?"

Greene sighed, "no offense Mr Stuart but I think our priority is the children here."

"But a week isn't going to make a difference," James grumbled.

"We wont wait a week unless we have to. We have to be careful with them, seven months is a fragile age and we can't just remove them that easily," Greene said. "Besides I'm sure the mother would sacrifice herself to save them, you probably would sacrifice yourself too if you had to."

"Yes I know I would, but she shouldn't die. If I died it wouldn't matter but if she did.. no I couldn't even look after Duncan when she died the last time, how the hell would I be able to take care of four children?" James said.

"If we don't do the second option you may only have to worry about two children," Greene said.

Harrison groaned, "Dr Greene, a lot of children who were born at seven months survive. I say we should take a chance, besides it's his decision not ours."

Greene rolled his eyes, "very well, but I strongly advice against it."

"I think we've noticed," James muttered.

"I think we should get started myself," Harrison said. She glanced over at him, "there's a waiting area just outside.."

"No, I'm staying," James said.

"I'm afraid it's against the rules to have you here during the operation," Greene said.

James sighed, "fine.." He turned around to leave the room. Just down the corridor there were a lot of chairs in a wide area, at the back there was a large desk with two people working there. He headed over to the desk, "excuse me?"

One of the nurses looked up from a PADD she was reading, "yes?"

"I need to contact someone, they're babysitting my kids and I need to tell them I'm here, just in case," James said.

The nurse nodded, "sure, hang on." She stood up, she picked a computer off the desk behind her. She placed it on the desk in front of her. "There, but be quick, we'll be needing it back soon."

"Thanks," James said, he keyed in a few commands. The nurse walked away. Not long later Kathryn appeared on the screen.

"I hope you're not checking up on me, I've only had one cup," she said, looking innocent.

"No I'm not. I'm at the hospital, I just thought I'd tell you," James said.

Kathryn's face tightened with concern, "what, what's wrong?"

"It's Jessie, she's.. she's really ill, I may lose her or may lose the baby, I dunno.." James stuttered.

Kathryn sighed, "I'll come ok, I'm only a minute away from Dryburn, that's where you're at right?"

"Yes but I don't want Duncan or Sasha here, hospitals aren't a good place for kids and I don't want to scare them until we know for sure," James replied.

"It's ok, I know a few people who could look after Sasha. I'll pick Duncan up from school now and drop them both off. It'll take about twenty minutes though," Kathryn said.

"You don't have to come.." James muttered.

Kathryn smiled, "yes I do, I wont be able to stop worrying if I don't know what's happening."

James sighed, "ok.. thanks."

"You don't need to thank me, see you in twenty," Kathryn said. The screen changed back.

**Cyprus:**  
Tom and B'Elanna were sitting in a romantic restaurant. Tom pulled a bottle of wine out of a ice bucket next to the table.

"I'm so glad we finally found a kids club," he said as he tried to pull the cork out.

B'Elanna groaned as she snatched the bottle off of him, "well I hope he has more fun there, this is his first holiday." She got the cork out easily and started to pour the wine into glasses.

"We'll have to contact Bryan too to check on him, he's spending too much time on that ship," Tom said.

"We can do that tomorrow, lets just concentrate on tonight," B'Elanna smiled.

Tom smiled too, "mmm yes ma'am."

A young woman came over to the table dragging Johnathan by the hand, "Mr Paris.."

Tom groaned as he glanced at her, "what?"

"Your son caused a scene in the dining area of the hotel. He thought the food was, in his own words, crap and started to throw it at everyone. It wasn't long until a full food fight started," the woman snapped.

"It was crap," Johnathan muttered.

"I'm sorry Mr Paris, but I cannot look after your son. Before that incident he told the whole class that I was taking pills outside, but I was only talking to a friend of mine, and he smacked at least two boys," the woman said.

"But you have too, if it was a school you.." Tom stuttered.

"Would of expelled him by now. Do you want a list of what he did?" the woman asked.

Tom's face dropped, "uh no.."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "Johnathan, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um, she was taking pills, I saw her," Johnathan replied meekly.

"I was not!" the woman snapped, she stormed off without him.

Tom sighed, "well, I think we should go to a more appropriate restaurant."

"Yeah, but Johnathan and I are going to have a little chat before dinner," B'Elanna grumbled.

**Dryburn Hospital:**  
Kathryn entered the waiting area, she immediately went to the desk. "Excuse me."

The nurse looked at her, "yes ma'am?"

"Um there's a patient here, Jessie Stuart?" Kathryn said.

"Yes, you'll have to wait though, an operation's going on," the nurse said.

"Right ok, so her husband is still around then, right?" Kathryn questioned.

The nurse looked around the waiting area, she pointed at where James was standing, which was nearby the window. "That's him I think."

"Oh, I didn't see him, thank you," Kathryn said. She rushed over to him, but he was too busy staring out the window to notice. "I'm here, sorry I'm late."

James didn't turn away from the window, "they've been in there a while."

"What happened exactly?" Kathryn asked.

James turned around to face her, "she's got an infection, and it's caused internal bleeding. If they don't treat it she'll die."

Kathryn closed her eyes and sighed, "oh god, you two can't seem to catch a break when it comes to pregnancies, can you?"

"Obviously not," James muttered.

"Do you know what they're doing exactly?" Kathryn asked.

"They're removing the children so they can treat the damn thing," James replied.

Kathryn's eyes widened, "um.. I hate to sound like an English teacher but it's child, James, not children."

"It's twins," James said. Kathryn continued to stare at him. "Obviously it runs in Jessie's family."

"Oh dear.." Kathryn stuttered.

"Yeah I had a similar response. That damn EMH didn't tell us.. well he probably was too stupid to know anyway," James said.

"Ok, did they tell you the odds or anything like that?" Kathryn asked.

"Well if it's successful, they'll be put in life support things which I don't get, Duncan was seven months too and he didn't need those," James replied. "According to one of the doctor's a lot of seven month olds survive."

"Yes they do, we do have some of the best doctors in the quadrant you know," Kathryn said.

"Then why life support machines, sounds to me like there's something they're not telling me," James questioned.

"Well Duncan was born early because B'Elanna's Klingon physiology thought it was time, I think Klingon pregnancies don't last as long. In other words there was nothing wrong with him, goodness knows what that infection may have done to the twins," Kathryn replied.

"They're hiding something from me, I thought so.." James muttered.

"James trust me, they'll be fine," Kathryn said.

"What if they're not, what if the whole thing kills one of them or both?" James muttered. Tears started forming in his eyes, "I told them to do that instead of waiting longer, if they die it's my fault."

Kathryn frowned, "don't be silly.. you said it yourself, Jessie will die if they don't treat it."

"Right, I chose her over two of my children, what kind of sick person am I?" James muttered.

Kathryn shook her head, she placed a hand on his face to wipe away the tears. "You're not, you did the right thing. When she last died you turned into a completely different person, killed someone. You nearly got yourself killed in a fire later, obviously not caring about Duncan. You don't want to be like that again, especially with four children instead of one."

"That doesn't justify killing them," James grumbled.

"They wont die, they're too strong to die," Kathryn said.

"What makes you think that?" James questioned.

Kathryn smiled, "when you were born, you were dead for five minutes. When the doctor revived you he did warn me that you may not live past your first year considering how young you were, but here you are now."

James stared at her, "you never mentioned that."

"No, I didn't think you should know about it, but then again what do I know ey?" Kathryn said, smiling slightly. "I was seven months along when you were born. You spent a week in one of those machines. For a few hours you were taken out.. long story. The doctors were surprised that you were ok after you were brought back, they gave us the all clear and went home the next day."

"Well I bet dad was thrilled," James sarcastically muttered.

Kathryn sighed, "if you ask me, it was your tough Janeway genes that kept you alive. Yes I know your father was from a long line of trainee Slayers but I still think it was my side."

"Makes sense, no part of him wanted me alive," James said.

"That's not true," Kathryn said. "Duncan was born premature like you, and he's the toughest little lad I've seen, no offense but you were a little sensitive when you were younger. And of course Sasha survived her mother getting stabbed, getting transferred to an evil witch woman, getting transferred to a stasis unit, you get the idea. I think the Janeway gene kicked in again to keep them alive, but only this time they had Jessie, she's a tough young girl that's for sure. Who else but her would survive after being dead for two months."

"Ok that's true, but.." James muttered.

"Don't even say it. That sick Q killed your first," Kathryn said. "Those two twins are tough just like their siblings, just like their parents, aunts and grandparents. They're part of a tough family, they'll survive and live for a very long time I'd imagine."

James smiled weakly, "it's a good thing you came after all."

"Finally, something we agree on," Kathryn smiled. She stepped closer to hug him. "Now am I allowed to use the coffee machine?"

"Only if you get me one while you're there," James replied.

Kathryn pulled away from him, "you kept saying that you couldn't stand the stuff, yet you drink it all the same."

"Sometimes it's not that bad," James said.

Kathryn grinned as she patted him on the arm, "see you're a true Janeway."

"I am? Your mother likes tea though," James said.

"She's only a Janeway cos she married one, it was my dad that drunk coffee," Kathryn said. She looked around, she quickly spotted the coffee machine. "I'll be right back." She rushed over to it.

Lena and Yasmin came into the waiting area. Lena immediately spotted James so she headed over, Yasmin followed but half way she noticed the coffee machine, she rushed over to that instead.

"Hey, mum told us you were here, what's going on?" Lena asked.

James groaned, "I'm already sick of telling people."

Kathryn walked over holding two cups of coffee, she handed one to James. Yasmin came over not long afterwards.

"Well you're ok, it's Jessie isn't it," Lena said.

"Hmm this is coffee you know," Yasmin giggled.

Lena glanced at her, "where did you get that?"

"Coffee machine," Yasmin replied.

"Crap, I told you not to have anymore, you're getting just as bad as mum," Lena snapped.

"Hey, I'm right here," Kathryn muttered.

Lena smiled at her, "sorry."

"Wait if Lena and Yasmin are here, who are looking after Duncan and Sasha?" James asked.

**Meanwhile at New Manchester:**  
"And then you say, 'how you doing'," Kevin said to an uninterested Duncan. "Eh, good ey?"

"Yeah it's great, single are you?" Duncan commented.

Kevin's face turned serious, "none of your business."

"Thought so," Duncan said, he climbed off the sofa and walked away.

Sandi passed him holding a cup of tea. Kevin looked up at her, "I hate that kid, you can tell it's James', we should call it Mini James or James Junior."

Sandi laughed, "what did he say?" She sat down next to him.

Kevin pouted, "he doesn't appreciate my tutorage."

"He said that?" Sandi laughed.

Kevin glared at her, "no.. I just said it. I was teaching him and he was just rude."

"You were teaching him how to say 'how you doing' weren't you?" Sandi asked.

"Why do you think that?" Kevin muttered.

"Because that's the only unique thing you can teach him," Sandi replied.

Sasha walked over holding an empty bowl, "can I have more icecream please?"

Sandi smiled, "this one's adorable." She got off the sofa and knelt down in front of her, "yes you can sweetheart, what kind.. we've got chocolate or strawberry left."

"Can I have both please?" Sasha asked.

"Yes of course," Sandi replied, she took the bowl off her and stood back up. She went into the freezer and got out two tubs. After much scooping, which is obviously no problem for a Slayer, she handed the bowl to Sasha.

"Fank you," Sasha said, she walked away.

"She's the cutest thing," Sandi said.

"Meh, her future self was hot," Kevin said.

Sandi stared at him in disgust, "don't make me throw you out of here."

Kevin looked at her innocently, "what, I don't think the kid is hot, geez."

"Still it's a sick comment," Sandi muttered.

Duncan walked back over, "what did he say this time?"

"You don't want to know," Sandi replied.

"For god's sake, that girl is gone now, she's a different girl in a way, wasn't she?" Kevin grumbled.

"Kevin, be quiet," Sandi snapped. "No actually, go home."

"God, touchy.." Kevin muttered as he climbed onto his feet. "Can you go back to being the so called sweet Sandi, please?"

"Kevin, Kevin, you know well enough that this is very sweet compared to what I used to be like. Now get out," Sandi said.

"Ok," Kevin groaned. He headed for the door.

**Back at Dryburn:**  
"I can't believe it, you sent my kids to a place where Kevin can easily get access," James grumbled.

Kathryn looked uneasy, "yes but that can't be that bad."

"You left my daughter with an idiot that'll hit on anything female, and what if he tries to teach Duncan a few things," James muttered angrily.

"James calm down, Kevin's not going to hit on Sasha, he's not that sick," Lena said.

"Besides I think Duncan will be more than a match for him, don't worry about that," Kathryn said.

"That's true, you know what he's like," Lena said.

"Mmm coffee is good," Yasmin giggled.

"Um.. all valid points. Ok fine but if he does anything I'll.." James said.

Harrison walked over, "sorry to interrupt but can I talk to Mr Stuart alone?"

"Yes sure," Kathryn sighed. She and Lena walked over, Lena dragged Yasmin away by the arm.

"Hey watch it, you may spill it," Yasmin moaned.

"I take it that's your family.. I thought it would be easier if I told you on your own," Harrison said.

James looked uneasy, "it's bad news isn't it?"

"Good and bad actually," Harrison said quietly.

"Ok, lets get it over with," James muttered.

"The good news is that we managed to treat Jessie no problem, though she will have to remain in hospital for a week or two. It'll take over a month for her to recover from this completely," Harrison said. "Her being in hospital for two weeks wont be a problem though."

"They're dead aren't they?" James muttered.

Harrison sighed, "well, we had to remove the twins one at a time, it's safer that way. For a while they both were fine, to be honest we have no idea why this happened, there was no medical explanation for it. The oldest one died about five minutes after she was born, there was nothing we can do I'm so sorry. The youngest one is alive and healthy considering, but we'd like to keep her here as long as her mother's here just in case."

James was busy looking at the ground by the time she finished, "ok.. thanks."

"You can go in and see Jessie if you want, but she wont be awake for a while. We can bring in the baby too if you want," Harrison said.

"Yeah, in a minute though.." James muttered as he finally looked back up.

Harrison looked over at Kathryn, Lena and Yasmin, "I see, whenever you're ready." She walked away.

Kathryn walked over to him, "well?"

James turned around to face her, "one of them.. she's.." He put his hands over his face. Kathryn sighed, she stepped closer to him and put her arms around him. He put his own arms around her, he started to cry into her shoulder.

Lena rushed over, Yasmin followed not so fast. Lena went around them so she could see Kathryn's face, "mum, what is it?"

"I think one of the babies died," Kathryn replied quietly.

Lena stared at her in shock, "one of them?"

Kathryn nodded, she whispered, "twins.. like Jessie I guess."

"Oh yeah, right.." Lena muttered. She walked over to join in the hug.

Yasmin looked rather uncomfortable, "well I don't want to be missing out." She joined in also.

**Cyprus:**  
B'Elanna stood over Johnathan as he sat pouting on the sofa near the bar, Tom had sat on one of the bar stools. "Just because your dad does it, doesn't mean that it's ok."

"Hey, I don't recall smacking any kids at school," Tom grumbled.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "Tom I'm not talking about that."

"But mum she really was taking pills," Johnathan moaned.

"Pills don't exist anymore Johnathan," B'Elanna snapped.

"Well they looked like pills to me," Johnathan muttered.

"I don't care. Do you even know why we came here?" B'Elanna asked.

Johnathan shrugged, "no."

"This day last year we got married, we're here to celebrate that," B'Elanna said.

Tom sighed, "B'Elanna don't.."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Johnathan muttered.

"Well we were going to get your granddad or your brother to look after you while we came here, but that didn't work out," B'Elanna said. "We wanted to spend this time alone because we rarely ever do.. you getting into trouble and always bugging us does not help."

"But I thought holidays you can do what you want.." Johnathan stuttered.

"Yes but there's a limit to what you can do. Now here's how tonights going to work, we're all going to have dinner and you're not going to say a word during it. Do you understand!" B'Elanna snapped.

Johnathan glanced at the ground, "yes mum." Tom sighed as he put his hand over his face.

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Ever After**

**Written //** 8th, 10th, 13th, 21st, 27th & 28th June 2004

------------

**Dryburn Hospital:**  
James and Kathryn were standing on opposites sides of a small life support machine, inside lay a tiny baby. "I don't understand this," James muttered while staring at her.

Kathryn looked up at him, "I know, but at least you have her and you still have Jessie."

James looked up at her, "it's not fair though. Like our first son that little girl didn't even get a chance to live, both died for no reason.. it's not fair."

Kathryn sighed, "yes I know."

"I want to see her," James muttered.

Kathryn shook her head, "no I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? I can't just pretend that she doesn't exist or anything," James said.

"I'm not saying that you should, I just don't think you can handle it, I'm sorry," Kathryn said.

"I've seen a lot of people I love die, I think I can handle it," James muttered.

"Yes you've seen a lot but you don't feel any better about later ones, do you?" Kathryn said. "In fact the person who died before this was Jessie, and you reacted to that in the worst way."

"I killed one guy, when Susy died I killed two," James said.

Kathryn frowned, "you accidentally killed Claire.."

"Yeah accidentally," James muttered.

"And Threepwood," Kathryn pointed out.

James groaned, "don't remind me."

"I think the way you reacted to Jessie was the worst. With Susy you attacked people you thought were responsible, two were killed accidentally. You obviously recovered quickly. With Jessie you did the same but no one died, later you tried to kill your parents, with one you succeeded. Also you tried to kill yourself.." Kathryn said.

"Fine, what's your point?" James muttered.

"My point is it's not about how many people you've seen dead before, it's about who actually died. If I remember right when you saw your first son you broke up with Jessie, or did she do that to you? Ok I don't know what happened between you two then, but you were so upset about that boy's death, I don't think.." Kathryn said.

"I broke up with her," James said. "I was stupid, so stupid, and I still am."

Kathryn frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"I should of been paying more attention, if I had I would of noticed she had this problem a lot sooner and the baby wouldn't of died," James replied.

"No offense but Jessie knew right, that didn't stop this," Kathryn said.

"I know but she didn't have an idea that the infection would come back. If I had known this had happened before I would of gotten her checked by a doctor every month or something, and once a fortnight when she was pregnant or something," James muttered. "You see Jessie hates places like hospitals, if she feels that she doesn't have to go she wont on her own."

Kathryn sighed, "are you saying that this is her fault?"

James stared at her, "no, no I'm not, I maybe stupid but I'm not stupid enough to do that again."

Kathryn frowned, "do what again? Blame her?"

"Yeah, I blamed her the last time, and we broke up as a result. I lashed out at her thinking that the baby was killed because she had doubts. The race we helped out believed that the baby was a gift and if someone doesn't want it, it dies, and like an idiot I believed it too. She snapped right back, calling me things I never thought she'd call me, so I walked out.." James muttered, he walked towards the window.

Kathryn stared at him, "I can't believe you did that."

James looked back at her, "almost seems like a different person doesn't it?"

"Well you're right there," Kathryn said.

"It wasn't. She only said those things to hurt me like I hurt her, when I walked out she begged, cried, even though we had a small audience. I didn't care," James muttered, he sat down on the nearby chair. "I can't believe she still wanted to be with me after what I put her through."

"Love's funny like that," Kathryn said.

James looked up at her, "a part of me does blame her again. That's why I'm still an idiot, and it makes me feel sick to think about it."

"That's not going to happen again," Kathryn said.

"Don't be too sure. I was the one who told them to do that operation, it's more my fault than it is hers," James said.

"It's nobodies fault," Kathryn snapped. "And you're not going to hurt her again."

"You don't understand. I only got over that because of that spell she accidentally cast, if she hadn't of done that we might still hate each other," James said.

Kathryn looked confused, "that's not true, you never really hated each other. You both loved each other back then, surely you both would of made up anyway."

"Ok maybe we didn't hate each other, slight exaggeration," James muttered. "But I'm the same person who called her a bitch for 'killing' our first son and the same idiot who slapped her in front of that audience."

Kathryn shook her head, "I don't believe that."

"Oh right, like I've changed in seven years," James muttered.

Kathryn sat down beside her, "losing a child is tough, I know.."

"You don't know, it was like five minutes or something," James said.

"No, it was twenty years. Since you kept me at arm's length for another nine to ten years after that, it's about thirty years," Kathryn said. James glanced at her. "In a way I did lose a child when he was two. You have no idea how much I hated myself for leaving, and how hard it was to live on knowing that I'd probably never see you again. I did a lot of stupid things during that time."

"Well you're just proving my point, I'm going to do something stupid again," James said.

"Yes but I doubt you're going to hurt Jessie again. Maybe this time you and her will grieve together instead of apart, and you'll both be better for it," Kathryn said.

"No I know, I have a feeling that I'm going to do something stupid," James muttered.

"And I know that you wont. Whether you'd like to believe or not but you have changed in seven years, in most ways you've grown up," Kathryn said.

James stared at her blankly, "no I haven't, I don't feel any different."

"Well if I had told you seven years ago that I am your mother, like I planned to do after the baby was born, you still wouldn't of tried to make up with me until recently," Kathryn said. "It's mainly happened in the last two years you know, you've been through a lot during them and situations like that tend to help people grow and mature."

"I'm still just as violent and bad tempered as I was then, maybe worse," James said.

Kathryn smiled, "whether anyone likes it or not that's really part of who you are. I guess Slayers are meant to be like that."

"You mean evil?" James questioned.

Kathryn shook her head, "no, on edge. Obviously a Slayer needs to be like that to fight, and he or she needs a violent nature to do that too."

"Fine but that bad temper may make me lash out at her again, I don't want to hurt her again," James said.

"If you don't then you wont. At this point the last time you were just angry, right? You're having a calm conversation with me which is very good, it's not often we can have a long and fully calm conversation," Kathryn said. James looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she laughed slightly as a result. "Well it's true, if you're having a calm conversation with me you must be fine."

"I guess, I don't feel angry.." James muttered.

"Well there you go," Kathryn smiled.

"You do realise that since I'm going to just take your word for it, and if I do, do something stupid I'm going to blame you," James said.

Kathryn laughed, "well now that you mention it, yes I do realise it. It's a risk I'm willing to take because I know I'm right."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes staring towards the newborn baby. "So, am I allowed to see my other daughter or not?" James asked suddenly.

"No," Kathryn quickly replied.

**Enterprise Sickbay:**  
Craig walked over to Triah's side so he could take a hold of her hand, "the doc says it's almost time."

"Oh thank god," Triah groaned.

Harry walked over to her other side, "if you need any help I'm here."

"Why what will you do, press on my stomach?" Triah snapped.

Harry looked uneasy, "you're uncomfortable, you don't mean to be rude."

Doctor Jones walked over, "right Triah, are you ready? We're going to push on the next contraction."

"We?" Triah said, glaring at Doctor Jones.

"Um you," he said looking uneasy himself.

"Lee, can you assist me?" Doctor Jones asked.

"What can I do?" Lee muttered.

"Remember Naomi's birth, just do what you did there," Doctor Jones said, rolling his eyes. "Except don't make stupid comments."

"Oh ok, I get it.. get blankets and stuff ready," Lee said.

Triah cringed, she grabbed a hold of Harry's arm very tightly, he tried not to scream. "Ok, can I press on her stomach.." he stuttered. Triah just tightened her grip on his arm while glaring at him.

**Dryburn Hospital:**  
Lena, Yasmin and Kathryn were back in the waiting room, Kathryn and Yasmin had another coffee each.

"How is he doing?" Lena asked.

"I think he's doing better, I just don't think he's better enough to tell Jessie," Kathryn replied.

"Well should a doctor tell her or something?" Lena questioned.

"No," Kathryn shook her head. "James told me they both had an argument before she fell ill. It wouldn't be a good idea if she was told something like this by somebody she doesn't know."

"I know but if he's feeling better he shouldn't tell her, it'll just upset him again," Lena said.

Kathryn sighed, "I know but she should be told by him, she'll need to grieve and he'll be there for her that way."

"What did they have an argument about anyway?" Yasmin asked.

"I really didn't ask Yasmin," Kathryn replied.

"Oh," Yasmin said.

"Well something tells me that they'll have forgotten it by tonight," Lena said.

"Hmm yeah," Kathryn sighed.

James had moved the chair over so he could sit near Jessie. He had a hold of the hand she was resting on her stomach, while the other hand was busy brushing her hair out of her face.

Her eyes started to open, her head moved weakly to the left, "James.."

"Hey you," he sighed.

"Hey yourself," Jessie said. "What happened?"

"The nurses sedated you," James replied.

"Oh," Jessie said. "It feels weird.. it hurts a little too."

James glanced down briefly, "um, they treated it but they said it'll be a while before you're fully recovered."

"Can I go home then?" Jessie asked.

"No. Something about not being allowed to take so many painkillers out of the hospital. In two weeks we'll be able to leave with the maximum amount," James replied.

Jessie groaned, "I want to leave.." She sat up a little, "um, that's really weird."

"What?" James said, looking worried.

Jessie looked over to the right, she then spotted the baby inside the life support machine. "Uh.. what, you .. you haven't finished your story have you?"

"No, they had to take her out to treat you," James said, looking uneasy.

"Her?" Jessie said. "Can you bring her over, I can't really move much."

"Yeah sure," James muttered as he stood back up. He pushed the machine closer to the bed.

Jessie smiled weakly, "well I'm so glad all this is worth it."

James turned away looking even more uncomfortable, "uh huh."

Jessie didn't notice though, "she's so small, will she be ok like this?" She looked up at James, her face turned rather pale as a result. "James, what's wrong?"

James turned to her, "sorry what?"

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing. What can be wrong, I mean you're happy and everything so.. nothing's wrong," James muttered.

Jessie sighed, "now I know there's something bothering you."

"No there's nothing," James said.

"It's about her isn't it, what's wrong with her?" Jessie asked.

James closed his eyes, "no nothing's wrong with her."

"Then what.. is it me?" Jessie questioned.

"No I told you, you'll be fine in a month or so," James replied.

"There's something wrong, are you hiding it to get revenge on me or something?" Jessie muttered.

"No, it's nothing like that," James said.

"Then I was right, there is something wrong," Jessie said. She moved over slightly, "sit down."

James sighed, he sat down next to her, "I'm sorry Jess, I really am."

"For what?" Jessie said.

"Everything. I've been a jerk and an idiot.. I've hurt you too much, that's why I don't want to tell you.." James muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked, she took a hold of his hand. "If you're talking about our earlier argument then forget it, you were right.."

"No I wasn't Jess, you do that too much," James said.

"Do what too much?" Jessie muttered.

"If I don't do it you try and make it seem like your fault so we can make up and move on," James said.

"But I don't do that," Jessie said.

"Well you're doing it now at least. You were right, I didn't have a good enough reason to leave you and the kids and I promise it wont happen again," James said.

"But what about Manchester?" Jessie asked.

"Like you said, Lena and Sandi can handle it," James replied.

"Well.. ok, it doesn't feel right but ok," Jessie said. "Now are you going to tell me?"

"No you were so happy to see her, I don't want to ruin it.." James muttered in response.

"There is something wrong with her," Jessie said.

"No Jess, there isn't," James said. He glanced over briefly at the baby before looking back again. "She'll be fine, she was lucky."

Jessie stared at him looking confused, "I don't understand, who wasn't lucky?"

"Jess, she was.. she was a twin Jess," James stuttered.

"Oh my god.." Jessie muttered. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"I was before you noticed her," James replied. "But you noticed her too early.. I'm sorry."

"But how?" Jessie questioned.

"The doctor's have no idea," James replied.

Jessie looked at the baby again, she swallowed hard, "no.. not again, I'm not going through this again.."

"It's not the same," James said.

Jessie placed a hand over her eye as she started to cry, "but.. how is it not the same?"

"Because this time I'm not going to be a jackass about it," James replied.

"I wasn't expecting you to be," Jessie muttered.

"You too huh, wow it took about ten minutes to convince me," James said.

Jessie managed to sit up enough to look him straight in the eye, "it was seven years ago you know."

"I said I was convinced.. partially," James muttered.

"Good, cos I don't think I have the energy for a speech," Jessie said. She rubbed one of her eyes. "How can the same crap happen to the same people twice?"

James smiled weakly, he reached over to wipe a few tears from her other eye, she quickly put her hand over his. "I don't know, but we'll get through it.. we always do."

**New Manchester, about two hours later:**  
Duncan walked out one of the bedrooms looking smug, Sandi eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you so happy?"

"No reason," he replied.

"Yeah right," Sandi muttered.

"Sasha thinks I'm playing hide and seek with her," Duncan said as he climbed onto the sofa.

Sandi rolled her eyes, "that's cruel."

"Like you're not cruel to Kevin," Duncan said.

"True but he's an idiot, Sasha's ok," Sandi said.

"You don't have to share a room with her," Duncan muttered.

Sandi sighed, "five minutes and you're going to find her."

Duncan pouted, "god fine."

They both jumped at the sound of something smashing in the room Duncan had left. Sandi quickly headed for the door, while Duncan jumped down from the sofa. "What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Sandi said. She put her hand on the door handle, the door suddenly pulled itself open and pulled her inside. "Duncan, hide somewhere now!" she yelled.

Duncan stared at the door, "but.. Sasha.."

"Now!" Sandi yelled.

Duncan looked towards the window, his eyes widened as a result. "Um Sandi.." The window itself smashed, a small group of people got onto their feet like they had just jumped through the window itself.

Sasha ran out of the other room, the door slammed after her. She noticed the newcomers and ran over to Duncan. "What's going on?"

The main door burst open, Kevin came in holding a crossbow, he fired it at one of the guys, he turned to dust. "When I tell you to.." he said as he stood nearby Duncan and Sasha. "Go into my flat and hide," he said quietly.

"Sandi's in there," Sasha said, pointing at the bedroom door.

"She can handle it," Kevin said. The group started to come closer, as they did they showed their true face. He stepped closer to them, "now." He lunged to attack them, Duncan grabbed Sasha by the arm and ran towards the main door.

Sandi fell right through the bedroom door, "oh crap, Lena's not going to be happy." She jumped back onto her feet as a few more vampires stepped out of the room. She glanced over at Kevin, "where are they?" She kicked the closest, he stumbled into the others.

Kevin looked over at her and beckoned towards the main door, he got back to the fight. Sandi punched the one closest to her, and pushed the next one to the ground. The next one pushed her into the wall, just then she noticed a few of the vampires rushing to the main door. "Kevin, they're going!"

Kevin looked over, "crap." He quickly picked up the chair nearby him and threw it at the ones coming for him, they all fell to the ground. He then rushed towards the door.

Meanwhile Duncan and Sasha had hid in Kevin's bathroom, Duncan quickly locked the door. "We need something else, they're strong."

Sasha looked around, "I dunno.."

Duncan groaned, "should of picked a better room." Something hit the door, Sasha screamed briefly, Duncan quickly put his hand over her mouth.

They both heard a guy's voice outside, "someone's in there."

Duncan looked around the room, "we can get out the window."

Sasha, still with Duncan's hand covering her mouth, just nodded. He let go of her, he climbed onto the edge of bath to try and reach for the window but he was too short.

Meanwhile Kevin had attacked the vampires outside. One of them grabbed a small table nearby, he smashed it over Kevin's head, the blow knocked him to the ground. The group gathered around him, some of them kicked him in the head to make sure.

"Weak Slayer," one sneered. He beckoned his head towards the bathroom door. The rest of the group threw themselves at the door.

Inside bits of wood from the door dropped onto the floor nearby Sasha. "Duncan," she stuttered.

Duncan glanced back, "crap." He climbed down, he picked her up and climbed back onto the bath. "Get the window open," he said. Sasha tried her best to reach for the window, she just managed to touch it when the vampires finally burst into the room. Duncan quickly lowered her to put her behind him.

"That's him, he's a bit old isn't he?" one vampire muttered.

Another groaned, "yes it's him, weren't you listening?"

Duncan quickly picked up a bit of wood, "I'll kill you if you come near us."

Most of the group laughed. "Oh yeah it's him alright," the first one said.

Two of them lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Duncan, one of them managed to take the wood off him in time. They all headed out of the room. Sasha ran after them, she kicked one of them in the leg. "Get off him!" she yelled. The vampire laughed, he pushed her away easily and walked away.

The entire group walked out of the flat. One of them stepped back into Sandi's, "hey come on lets get out of here!" He stepped back out. The few that was left backed away from Sandi and rushed after him.

**Meanwhile, Dryburn Hospital:**  
Lena paced nearby the window, eventually she stopped to look outside. "Well at least you have a view Jess."

Jessie sighed, "not that I'll be getting up much." She lay back down looking uncomfortable.

James watched her, "are you ok?"

"Hospital beds stump me you know. They want you to recover so why do they give you uncomfortable beds?" Jessie replied.

Kathryn smiled, "it makes you want to leave more, that way you'll recover quicker."

"Oh I wanted to be out before I even got here," Jessie said.

James walked over to stand beside her, he started to stroke her hair, "you want me to go home to get some extra pillows for you or something?"

"Or you could sneak me out," Jessie said.

"Jess it's pillows or nothing," James said.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "fine, that'll be nice."

"You want anything else?" James questioned.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Duncan and Sasha, can you check on them?" Jessie replied.

"No problem, I could do that. That way he'll not be gone as long," Lena said.

"Thanks Lena," James said.

Lena grinned, "happy to help." She turned to the window, "and get out of this dump."

Jessie frowned, "lucky you."

Lena turned back, "oh you heard that.. oops." She headed for the door.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else? Change of clothes or something like that," James questioned.

"Actually that's a good idea, these hospital clothes are horrible. That reminds me, who changed me when I was unconscious?" Jessie asked.

"I'd rather not think about it," James muttered.

"It wasn't you? The sicko's," Jessie grumbled. "I hate hospitals."

James tried not to laugh, "you know the doctor does that too."

"You're kidding right," Jessie said.

"I don't know, no one's caught him yet," James said. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, "I'll be going now ok."

"Ok but don't be too long, there are obviously some perverts lurking around," Jessie said.

"It's ok, they'll protect you, right mum, Yasmin?" James questioned.

Kathryn shook her head, "no I need to check back at the hotel, Chakotay said he'd get more coffee. The machine's broken you see."

"I think my sanity is more important than your coffee," Jessie grumbled.

"I'll be here," Yasmin said.

"Good, see you later," James said, he left the room. Lena sighed, she followed him.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes or something, probably not even that," Kathryn said, she walked out too.

Jessie glanced over at Yasmin, she also glanced at her. "Well I think I'd better get some sleep," Jessie said. Her eyes widened slightly, "make sure no one comes near me."

"Ok whatever," Yasmin muttered.

**Cyprus:**  
"Well I'm surprised that he actually wanted to leave us alone for once," B'Elanna said. She sipped at her wine, "I just hope one of those kids aren't the one he smacked."

Tom glanced up from his plate, "B'Elanna I don't blame him for wanting to leave us alone. You really upset him."

"I didn't want to have to yell at him Tom, but you really can't be soft with a kid all the time," B'Elanna said.

"Fine yeah I accept that but you forget he's nearly two years old. For one thing we can't just leave him whenever we feel like it, kids his age like being around their parents. He was obviously causing so much trouble because he wanted to spend time with us," Tom sighed.

"Maybe you're right but we haven't had much time together in ages," B'Elanna said.

"I know but we've got the rest of our lives together. When he's older he'd rather be away from us than with us," Tom said.

B'Elanna sighed, "you're right. Maybe we should take him to that water park tomorrow, the pool here is too deep for him anyway."

Tom smiled, "you read my mind."

**The Enterprise, Bridge:**  
"Shields are down, theirs I mean," Faye sighed in relief.

"Fire damn it," Marill ordered.

Faye pressed a few buttons, "there, core is breaching."

"Naomi now would be a good time to leave," Marill said.

Naomi nodded, "uh huh." She keyed in the appropriate commands.

"Great, now we'll be at war with the Cardassians again," Angela groaned.

"They started it ok, and don't say it was me," Marill said.

"It was you," everyone said.

"Oh don't make me do something I'll regret in the finale," Marill muttered. Everyone looked rather nervous.

**New Manchester:**  
Sandi walked into Kevin's flat, she rushed over to him and knelt down beside him. "Kevin, are ok?"

Kevin groaned as he tried to get up, "damn tables really hurt."

Sandi looked over in the bathroom's direction, she saw Sasha lying nearby the wall. She got up and rushed over to her, "Sasha, oh god.." She turned her over onto her back, she had a small bruise on the corner of her forehead. "The freaks, I should of went after them.."

Kevin pulled himself to his feet, "is Duncan in there?"

"I was just going to check," Sandi replied, she got up herself and headed into the bathroom. "No he's not."

"That's not good, they were intent on getting into that room," Kevin muttered.

Sandi glanced over at him, "Daniel was right."

"What the hell!?" a familiar voice yelled from outside. Lena ran into the flat, "what happened?"

Sandi sighed, "vampires, they took Duncan."

Lena stared at her, "how.. two Chosens, how the hell.."

Kevin looked guilty, "sorry, I got hit by a table.."

Lena rushed over to Sasha who was waking up. "Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked.

"Ow my head," Sasha muttered, she started to cry, "it hurts."

"Better get her to the hospital," Lena muttered. She picked her up.

"They got Duncan," Sasha managed to say.

"We know," Sandi muttered.

Lena turned to them, "I'll get her to the hospital ok, you two look for them. If you find them contact me. James and I will join the search after we meet up."

"Right, you'll live Kev?" Sandi questioned.

Kevin nodded, "yeah. Look Lena I'm sorry, it was my fault."

"Don't, there was too many of them," Sandi said.

"It's ok, considering what day James has had, he ain't going to let these guys go easily, and we'll be helping out too remember," Lena said. She turned to leave the room.

Sandi glanced over at Kevin, "lets stock up on the weapons."

Lena took a commbadge out of her pocket, "Lena to James Stuart, hey.." She didn't get a response, "hey James!"

In: "I'm here Lena, what is it?"

"I'm heading for my shuttle, if you're still at Shield Row I'll meet you there," Lena said.

In: "Yeah I'm still there, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain when I get there, just gather some weapons ok. Lena out," Lena replied, she tapped her commbadge.

**Later, Shield Row:**  
The doors to James' shuttle opened, Lena stepped inside. James' eyes widened when she did, "Sasha.. what happened?" He took her off Lena.

"The goons of the Masters have decided to attack early," Lena replied.

"The goons, where's Duncan?" James asked.

Lena glanced at the ground, "they got him before I got there. Sasha saw it."

"They took him, we're lucky that's all they did," James muttered, he turned to the shuttle controls. The doors closed.

Lena walked over to sit down on one of the chairs, "we're lucky?"

"Let me guess, the goons were too cowardly to attack a Borg Sphere?" James said.

"Yeah," Lena replied.

"They don't capture Slayers, they kill them. The reason they get the potentials born on the same day when they're ten is so they get the Chosen," James said.

Lena frowned, "it's easier to get the kids when they're Duncan's age, right?"

"Yeah but if all the potentials are killed before someone is Chosen, a new group of potentials are born a while later. They won't hurt him," James replied.

"How do you know this?" Lena asked.

"Well I don't have the um 'luxury' of dating a watcher Lena," James said. Lena rolled her eyes. "But I have had some weird visions and dreams over the last year, and I kinda pieced it together. Must be a thirty plus thing."

"So why do they want Duncan now, are they so sure he's not a Chosen?" Lena questioned.

"I don't know," James replied.

"Daniel had a vision, he said he saw someone he found familiar holding Duncan," Lena said.

James glanced over at her, "and you were going to tell me when?"

"Sorry, the whole Jessie thing threw me off," Lena muttered.

"Fine, did he give you any other useful information?" James asked.

"They had gathered in a school hall, a tattered one.. must of been abandoned," Lena replied.

"Great, there are only two places I can think of there, unless all of Manchester's schools were destroyed in the game," James said.

Lena nodded, "they were, that's why I'm stuck on where."

"I know where," James said.

******TO BE CONTINUED******


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Ever After**

**Written //** 8th, 10th, 13th, 21st, 27th & 28th June 2004

------------

**Meanwhile, Dryburn Hospital:**  
Yasmin sat in the empty waiting area looking bored, she got up and headed over to the window.

Two doctors walked into the waiting area, one of them stopped by the desk. "Miss, we've just been transferred here.. this is the maternity ward isn't it?"

"Yes it is, do you want me to get someone?" the nurse asked.

"No no, we'll find our way now.. thank you," the first doctor replied. He and the other doctor headed for the corridor. One opened one door to look inside, he closed the door and shook his head. The second one opened up the door to Jessie's room.

"In here," he said. The two doctors walked in to the room. One of them looked over at Jessie, she hadn't noticed them as she was fast asleep. "Don't even think about it," the second one said.

"I wasn't.." the first one muttered.

"If you do that you'll make the Slayer even more annoyed with us," the second said. He headed over to where the baby was.

"I guess, but she looks so nice," the first one said.

The second one rolled his eyes, "you're a big wuss."

The first one looked like he was going to cry, he stumbled backwards. The second one glanced at him, "what are you doing?"

Jessie pulled herself slowly out of bed, "you get the hell away from her."

"Oh that's what happened.." the second one muttered.

"Oh yeah, I kinda kicked him. Even weak I can hurt men," Jessie said. She looked around for a weapon of some sort. The second one lunged for her, but she was too weak to fight back, he pushed her against the wall.

"Nice try witch, even at normal strength you can't defeat me," he sneered. He hit her in the face and pushed her to the ground, she hit her head off the side of the equipment tray as she fell and fell unconscious.

The first one got back onto his feet, "now can I bite her?"

The second one stared, "don't be stupid." He went back over to the baby, he opened the unit and took her out of it. They both then rushed out of the room.

**A little while later:**  
A few security people were talking to Yasmin when Kathryn came back down the corridor, she rushed up to them. "I'm telling you I didn't see anything," Yasmin said.

"What's going on?" Kathryn asked.

"Who are you?" one security guy asked.

"I'm this girl's mother, so you speak to me. What's going on?" Kathryn snapped in response.

"A patient who was recently recovering from surgery was attacked, hit her head. Whoever did it took the newborn baby," the security guy replied.

Kathryn headed over to the door to Jessie's room, she opened it up.. "oh god."

"You know her?" the security guy asked.

"She's my daughter in law," Kathryn muttered.

Yasmin groaned, "I'm telling you I didn't see anyone go in there."

"Where were you?" Kathryn asked.

"Well first I was in there, then I hung around in the waiting area," Yasmin replied.

Kathryn groaned, "can this day get any worse?" Right on cue Lena, James and Sasha arrived in the waiting area. Kathryn sighed, she headed over to them. "So glad you're back.. wait what's Sasha doing here?"

"The flat was attacked, some vampires took Duncan," James muttered in response.

Kathryn looked uneasy, "oh it can get worse."

"What?" Lena said.

"Somebody attacked Jessie, and took the baby," Kathryn muttered quietly.

"Please tell me this is a late April fools joke," James said.

"I wish it were," Kathryn muttered.

James handed Sasha over to her, he rushed towards the corridor. The security guys got in the way. "Nobody should really go in there.." one said. James just groaned and pushed them out of the way, he went inside.

Greene used a regenerator on Jessie's head, she was still unconscious. "Is she ok?" James asked.

Greene glanced back at him, "yes she just hit her head, it's nothing serious."

"Ok, there's a little girl outside with a bruise on her forehead, treat her too please," James said.

"Ok," Greene said, he headed out of the room. James stared at Jessie for a while before following him out.

"So James, where is this school then?" Lena asked. James walked straight passed her, she quickly followed him.

**Ten minutes later, Tanfield:**  
The shuttle landed on the wide path beside an abandoned old school. The doors opened, James and Lena stepped out of the shuttle. Lena had a rifle she was busy fiddling with.

"Here we are," James said.

Lena finished fiddling with the rifle, "ah yeah, abandoned and old.. this'll be it."

"So glad I know my way around," James said as he headed towards the rusty metal gate. "There's three places they could be now, the dining hall or the PE block."

"James that's two places," Lena muttered.

James pushed the gate open, Lena followed him inside the grounds. Right next to the gate there were two old buildings standing opposite each other. James headed for the younger building. He went around to the side where there were tall glass windows, some were broken or boarded up. "Great, no one's in here," he said. He used his elbow to break more of the windows.

"So why are we going in?" Lena asked.

"There's another part of the block which has no windows at all," James replied. He climbed inside, Lena shrugged and did the same.

"Just how old is this dump?" Lena muttered.

"Probably about four hundred years old or something," James replied. He headed upwards where there was a brief corridor leading to a double door. "Feel creeped out yet Lena?"

"Nope," Lena replied. "It's odd cos there's an ordinary vamp amongst them and he'd need to be in there during the day."

James pulled the double doors open, "Lena." She quickly rushed over while fiddling with the rifle. She pointed it inside the room so the light on it could light up the hall a little.

"Still not creeped out, still don't see anything," Lena said.

"Great, there's only one place left and that's not a good place," James said.

"And why's that?" Lena questioned.

**Meanwhile in another building:**  
A large group of vampires had all gathered in a dining hall, the windows on the left side of the room were covered with a black curtain. On the other side of the room there was a large thick red curtain, the wind kept on blowing it into some vampires faces, they grumbled and moved away.

A familiar vampire walked onto a stage made up of a few tables, some other vampires came up with him holding Duncan and the baby. The main vamp clapped his hands to get everyone's attention, "quiet you imbeciles!"

Everyone shut up, all but one turned to the front, the one who didn't kept looking through the red curtain. "Cool there's a big hole in that room.."

The main vampire rolled his eyes, "that's the Game Cube crater you moron.."

"Then why hasn't the building fallen down?" the curious vampire asked.

"Beats me now lets get down to business boys and girls," the main vampire said.

"Wow, it's good to be back to school, especially when you're so much better than you were back then," one vampire said. Another one slapped him across the head.

"I said attention!" the main vampire snapped. Everyone turned to him this time. He glanced back at Duncan who had been tied up. "Now we have the two potentials the party is only a little while away."

Duncan struggled against the ropes he'd been tied up with, "my dad's going to kill you for this."

"Oh don't worry Duncan, he's invited to our little party, in fact he's one of our special guests," the main vampire said. He knelt down next to him, "besides I've killed him once before so it can't be hard to do it again."

**Meanwhile again:**  
James and Lena were walking around a modern building, Lena did not look too happy. "Why did we come this way?"

"Because if we had gone to the dining hall from the PE hall we may have been seen," James replied. They both reached the door to the building, they went inside. Straight in front of them was another door to the outside. James pushed it open, Lena followed him into the centre of the school. He headed down the steps.

"This is the school you went to then, huh," Lena said.

James glanced back at her, "yeah unfortunately."

They reached an older building, this also had tall windows, but the windows were blackened. "This is the place."

"You mean we could of went the short way around," Lena muttered as she glanced at the covered windows.

"Yeah but we have to be careful for now," James said. He looked up at the roof and then back down at the large doors further down.

Lena looked worried, "what is it?"

"There's two ways in. One will have us land in the middle of a vampire meeting, the other may have us falling in the Game Cube crater," James replied.

"Great," Lena groaned.

"You have the light so that'll help with the crater problem. The path I was thinking of that lead to the hall is dark, that's why I was worried. I'll take the other route," James said.

"Um I don't know this school," Lena muttered.

"It's easy. Go down to those doors, turn left go down until a junction. There's a door on the left, the vamps might see you through them so run straight onwards to the other door. After that there's steps going up to a stage, that's where you should be careful," James said. "Once you get there turn left again, you'll appear in the neighbouring hall."

"Right, door, left, straight on, stairs, don't fall and left again, sounds simple enough," Lena said. "So what's your route?"

"The roof," James replied.

"You can't get through the roof without attracting attention," Lena said.

"There are glass windows in it. They'll be blocked by a curtain or something but that doesn't matter," James said.

Lena smiled, "great if you get stuck, don't be asking me for help." She headed down for the main doors.

"Oh Lena," James quickly said.

Lena glanced back at him, "what?"

"Good luck," James said.

Lena nodded, "you too." She continued towards the main doors.

James turned around, he headed to a part of the building that was shorter than the rest.

Lena meanwhile opened the main doors, she turned to the left and headed down a dark corridor. She heard voices as she came closer to the junction. She stopped at the corner, and peeped her head around it. She could see the vampires all gathered in the hall, she glanced back shuddering a little. "Damn them for being dead."

She looked ahead, the door James had mentioned was up a few steps two metres away. She ran towards them, the door was stiff to open but she managed easily. Lena switched the torch on the rifle on, started to head up the stairs. As soon as she reached the top she felt the wind blowing against her, she moved the rifle around. A metre in front of her the ground stopped, a few metres ahead of her there was a wooden wall attached to the original wall.

Meanwhile James had managed to get on top of the roof, he knelt down nearby one of the windows.

**Inside the hall:**  
"Why don't we just kill them, it's not like humans will get chosen again," one vampire asked.

"Because without the bait we'll not be able to kill the current Slayers, idiot," the leader muttered.

"But Frenit, the Slayers wont have any idea until they get here," another vampire said.

The leader smiled, "I know that but I want little Duncan here to see his dad and aunt get killed."

"Stupid son of a.." Duncan muttered. Frenit knelt down in front of him to cover his mouth.

"Boys your age shouldn't be swearing you know," he said. He stood back up, he headed over to the vampire who was holding the baby. "Oh Duncan, I have someone to introduce to you. Well she doesn't have a name yet but she never will so what the hell." He took the baby off the vampire, he knelt down in front of Duncan. "Say hello to your dead sister."

"She's not dead," Duncan grumbled.

"Not yet no, I'm going to kill her after your aunt, and then I'll kill you," Frenit said. He put his hand near the baby's face, "you see killing her is easy, I could suffocate her with my hand, or snap her neck.. you name it." He laughed, "I must admit I've never looked forward to killing a baby before, they're too easy you see."

Duncan stared coldly at him, "you have no idea how much dad will kill you when he finds you."

"Oh please, your dad was a crap Slayer then and he's probably a crap one now. Though I will give him the benefit of the doubt since he has lived longer than most," Frenit said. "And he killed the Masters, two of them anyway.." A few of the vampires started talking amongst themselves. "Your mother did in the third one you know."

"Good for her," Duncan muttered.

"This is why I'll kill him first.. he wont have to watch anyone he cares about die this way. When the Masters were killed I managed to get a little bit of command, it's kinda cool," Frenit said. "You know if your parents hadn't of killed the Masters you wouldn't be in trouble now, funny that isn't it?"

"Yeah I'm laughing, it's so funny," Duncan muttered.

"I like this kid," Frenit said as he stood up. "I doubt daddy would want to let you go so easily, ey? I wonder why he's taking his sweet time, he always did care about that mother of yours more right, so he's probably with her. I don't think he cares about you Dunc."

There was a smashing sound, a lot of glass fell down in the middle of the hall. James jumped down and landed where the glass did. "Hey, I heard there was a party."

"Hmm, daddy did make it after all," Frenit said.

James turned around and saw him, he stared in shock, "son of a.."

"Oh that's where you get it from," Frenit said to Duncan. The vampires started to gather around, Frenit stopped them by clapping his hands. "Now now, this one's mine." He handed the baby to one of the vampires on the stage, and jumped down onto the ground.

"How come you're still alive?" James muttered.

Frenit shrugged, "I'd ask the same about you." He stopped a metre in front of him. "I found it quite strange that a Slayer of your limited skill would be able to destroy the Masters.."

"Oh great, here comes the yapping. You haven't changed a bit," James said.

Frenit smiled, "oh but I have." He punched him in the face, he stumbled into the table behind him. "I've gotten stronger, bad news for you."

James stepped closer to him, he punched him right back, he fell onto the ground. "So have I."

Lena meanwhile peeped through the red curtains, nearby her stood two vampires. She pulled out a knife.

Frenit pulled himself up laughing, "oh please, that was my weak hand." He swung his other fist at James, he grabbed his wrist and hit him again. As he fell onto the ground James walked closer to him.

"I'm in no mood for your little games Frenit, you see I've had a very bad day," he said as he knelt down, he grabbed a hold of him by the throat. He stood up, while keeping a hold of it. Frenit pushed him away using both hands.

Two vampires nearby the curtains turned to dust, everyone turned to where they once where and saw Lena standing there with a knife. "Well that was easy."

Frenit smiled, "oh it's the sister, go and get her boys..." James interrupted him by punching him again. He quickly got back up, "ok once it's funny, twice it's not." He lunged for him.

Lena groaned as all the vampires ganged up on her, "ok why does James only get one?"

Two of the tall windows suddenly were smashed. "Damn curtains," a familiar voice grumbled. The curtain lifted up in two places to reveal Sandi and Kevin.

"Do you need a hand guys?" Sandi asked.

"Why not," Lena muttered, she raised the rifle. "Ok lets see if vaporise on widespread works." She fired it but it just knocked the vampires away. She shrugged, "good enough."

The vampire on the stage panicked, he picked up Duncan and used his other hand to put a knife to his throat, "stop or he gets his throat slit!"

"Guys stop!" James yelled.

Lena lowered her fist, "damn it."

Frenit smiled, he used his good hand to knock James onto the ground. He fell through the table nearby. "Now here's how the party is going to go. Since the two prehistoric Slayers decided to join they will go first."

"Prehistoric?" Sandi grumbled.

James sat up in the middle of the broken table now sporting a massive bruise on his face. He looked down at the table itself, several bits of it had broken off.

"Now who wants the honour of killing off these old ones?" Frenit asked.

James climbed onto his feet, holding something behind his back. "Oh Frenit.."

Frenit rolled his eyes as he turned around, "now you know better, if you try anything your little son gets his throat slit."

"No I was just wondering. You're their leader right, so you must of taught them a few things. Since you wanted me to come and have fought me a few times you must of given them tips right? And also told them how I've managed to beat you in the past," James questioned.

"Well yes I have," Frenit muttered. "What's your point?"

James looked over at the vampire holding Duncan, "ok then lets see. Oh Duncan, duck.." Duncan lowered his head the best he could, James quickly threw a bit of the table at the vampire's head, he was dust a few seconds later, Duncan fell onto the ground. James turned to Frenit, "I think you missed something."

"Forget it, just kill them all, I don't care what order!" Frenit snapped. He lunged for James again.

Lena sighed, "finally." She picked up a chair and threw it at a few vampires. "Oh, I can see why Jessie found this fun." She kicked one in the stomach, as he fell to the ground she got out the knife again and killed him.

Frenit pushed James into the wall, "well done, you finally managed to annoy me."

"Ok, I'll move on to hurting you," James said. He kneed him somewhere. He stumbled backwards.

"What kind of attack is that?" Frenit grumbled, looking like he was going to cry.

"Oh just something I learned from Jessie," James replied, he stepped forward and knocked him onto the ground. "Oh and since I'm in the right environment and everything, I think I'll do something that Jessie did and that I never got a chance to do, except more advanced." As Frenit started to get up James had picked up one of the tables, he smashed it into him. He fell back onto the ground.

"You know it's good to be back," James said.

Duncan meanwhile was still struggling against the ropes, "uh.. dad!?"

James glanced at him, "oh well, I'll come back to you." He kicked Frenit in the head, he rushed over to where Duncan was. He untied him, "are you ok?" Duncan nodded, he hugged him.

"Stop being so dead you freaks!" Lena meanwhile screamed. She threw one guy into a wall. "God I hate vampires."

"Lena, get over here," James said loud enough for her to hear.

"Gladly," Lena muttered, she kicked one guy in some place, you know where by now. He rushed over to where James and Duncan was.

"Get the baby," James said.

Lena looked over to where the baby was, she was lying in the middle of the 'stage', she went over and carefully picked her up.

"We're going," James muttered. He stood up carrying Duncan. "Sandi, Kevin, lets go!"

"Nah I'm good," Sandi muttered while punching some guy.

Lena shrugged, "I think they're good."

James nodded, "yeah obviously, they can distract them while we get to the window." Lena shrugged, she headed towards the nearest smashed window. James followed her.

"By the way, I love your school," Lena said after she climbed through the window.

"I still don't," James muttered as he climbed through it. They both headed for the gate they came through which was straight ahead.

**Dryburn Hospital:**  
Kathryn sat down next to Jessie, "you really shouldn't worry, they both know what they're doing."

"I know," Jessie sighed. She glanced at Sasha, she was fast asleep in her arms.

The door opened, Duncan was the first to come in. He rushed over to Jessie, "hey mum." He climbed on the other side of her bed.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, dad was so cool," Duncan replied.

"I'm glad to hear it, I think.." Jessie said.

James walked in holding the baby, Lena followed him she closed the door behind her. Kathryn got up and headed over to them. "Must of been some fight, get yourselves treated ok."

"In a minute," James muttered, he headed over to the machine thing, he placed the baby back into it.

Kathryn smiled as she glanced back over, "I think like her dad she's tough enough to live without that."

James glanced over at her, "best to be safe for now."

**Meanwhile, Enterprise Sickbay:**  
"That's it, just one more," Doctor Jones said.

"You said that two pushes ago!" Triah yelled.

"No I didn't," Doctor Jones muttered.

"Come on Triah, just one more, you can do it," Craig said.

Triah cringed again, "fine!"

Everyone calmed down when they heard the sound of a baby crying. "It's ok, I've got him," Doctor Jones said, smiling.

Lee quickly grabbed a blanket, "ooh let me see, is he black?" He put the blanket in the mini biobed thing.

Doctor Jones rolled his eyes as he placed the baby on the blanket, "no he's white."

"Oh thank god," Lee sighed in relief.

Doctor Jones wrapped the rest of the blanket around the baby, he picked him back up and headed over to Triah. "Now anyone like to guess who's baby I'll help deliver next?" he said, ignoring Lee. He handed the newborn to Triah.

Harry and Craig both looked over to see him. "So, any ideas for a name?" Craig asked.

"Well it's not going to be Craig, I told you that," Triah sighed in response. She smiled as she stroked the baby's face with her finger.

"Please tell us you've thought about it," Harry said.

"I have, I had two names but I think he only suits one of them," Triah said.

"What is it?" Craig asked.

Triah glanced at him, "Scott, after dad."

"Well I'm sure he'll be happy about that," Craig said.

Doctor Jones smiled, "will he have both of your surnames in his, or just one of them?"

"He's not related to the Anderson side, should be just Rise right?" Craig said.

"No, you were considered a Rise, why should Scott not be an Anderson?" Triah said.

Craig smiled, "oh thank god, I was hoping you'd say something like that."

"So that's Scott Rise-Anderson then, unless you have a middle name," Doctor Jones said.

"No he's got a long enough name, I have a middle name and it's just too much, believe me," Triah said.

Doctor Jones smiled, "very well, I'll start working on the birth certificate."

"Don't you need to know the dad for that?" Harry asked.

"I'll have to do without for the time being," Doctor Jones sighed.

"Yeah just put me down," Triah said.

Doctor Jones nodded, he walked into the office.

**Dryburn Hospital:**  
The doctors had brought one other biobed into Jessie's room, Duncan and Sasha were asleep on different sides on it. Jessie was still in her bed, but she was now holding the baby, James was sitting next to her with his arm around her.

"I dunno, we don't have the privilege of someone else naming her, or a future self coming back to give us a hint," Jessie said.

"Ohno we'll have to think about it for once," James said sarcastically.

"You choose, I'm not very good," Jessie said.

"Well she was a twin, so I think she should have two names," James said.

"Duncan and Sasha have two names too, it seems appropriate," Jessie muttered.

"No they have middle names, what I meant was two first names, both together," James said.

"That means we have to think of two names," Jessie groaned. She glanced at him. "Please tell me you have an idea already."

"Well only one.. Amy," James said. "Ian's sister was called that, when I moved to Manchester she taught me how to fight vampires and stuff. Plus she helped me through a tough year."

"That's good, I like it," Jessie said. "Oh oh, I know.. you remember when I told you about that shattered time incident a few weeks ago?"

"How could I forget?" James said.

"Well the future now may be inaccurate or it was just a dream but that's not the point. I met Duncan and Sasha when they were older, and also our new daughter.. she was called Sarah," Jessie said.

"Ah, after our foster mum," James said. "Do you remember what they looked like anyway?"

"It was seven years ago when I saw it and it was like a dream to me, so no," Jessie replied.

"Oh never mind then," James sighed. "Well we've got Sarah and Amy, we put both together. We've got Amy-Sarah or Sarah-Amy."

"Sarah-Amy," Jessie said. James looked at her. "It sounds better and if it were Amy-Sarah she'd have unfortunate initials. You know A.. S.."

"Oh god," James groaned. "I should of thought about that."

Jessie tried not to laugh, "oh well.. so glad I did."

"Not that it mattered, I think Sarah-Amy sounds better too," James said.

Jessie smiled, "so it's agreed then." She glanced back at him, "by the way did we finish our argument?"

"I think we did yes," James replied

"Well we must of made up, I don't remember the kiss part," Jessie said.

"Oh I'm sorry," James said, he leaned in to kiss her.

After they pulled apart Jessie just smiled, "hmm, that was a very strange anniversary wasn't it?"

"I thought you were going to say it was a strange kiss there," James muttered.

"No that was nice," Jessie giggled.

James shook his head, "you're right, I doubt we'll be able to top it next year."

"And I doubt anyone elses was as crazy as ours was," Jessie said.

"No, but there's always Tom and B'Elanna's you know," James said.

Jessie tried not to laugh, "oh yeah, theirs was today as well. I wonder how it went."

**Meanwhile in Cyprus:**  
"For god's sake Johnathan, come here!" Tom yelled across the other side of the pool. Johnathan giggled and ran off. "Damn drunk guy," he grumbled. He ran after him.

B'Elanna watched from the bar, "so the drunk guy just handed him the vodka?"

"Yep," the bartender replied.

B'Elanna sighed, "ok, what did he look like?"

"Oh he was hairy, spotty and a little short. He did try stripping nearby the pool the other day," the bartender replied.

B'Elanna's eyes widened, "oh god.."

******TO BE CONTINUED******


End file.
